Falling Down
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: In her right mind, she knows that they should not be doing what they are. He is her boss, and she is his subordinate, and there are those damn rules...rules were made to be broken, and they're breaking the biggest rule in his book.
1. Falling Down

**Authors Note:** Ok, here is my attempt at a Kibbs fic...Takes place during Sub Rosa. Tell me what you think...I plan on this only being a 2-shot, so give me your opinions on it!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS and it's characters are not mine. If they were, I would have talked Sasha Alexander into staying on. Kate and Gibbs would be breaking Rule 12 along with Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby. So yeah, clearly not mine!

Reviews are love, leave some!

* * *

The submarine is zipping through the water at warp speed and she is now pressed up against Gibbs. His strong arm holding her tight to him, she grips his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. She has had to harbor her feelings for her boss since he first showed up on AFO. Now, being in such close proximity to him, feeling just how strong he is. She knew that he was a well built man having been in the Marine Corp, but the feel of his strong shoulders under her fingertips is more than she could have ever imagined.

She looks up at him through her heavy eyes; she shouldn't be feeling like this towards him. He's her boss, but damn it, she's a woman and he's a man and she can't help but be attracted to him. His bright blue eyes penetrate her dark brown eyes.

"What's happening?" Kate asks over the commotion going on in the sub.

"Emergency blow!" Gibbs shouts back, looking down at her. She can't help the tingling feeling she gets when his hot breath hits her face.

She's not sure who moved first, but soon she is a willing participant in a very heated kiss. She has to admit that she's wanted to know what his lips felt like moving against hers since he first entered her life a short month ago. Her lips part for his request and soon they are exploring each others mouths.

In her right mind, she knows that they should not be doing what they are. He is her boss, and she is his subordinate, and there are the damn rules he made up so long ago to not only protect himself from being hurt, but also from DiNozzo being careless.

Their connection is lost as the door opens and a member of the crew comes in telling them that the Capitan requests their presence. The sub soon goes back to its horizontal position and Gibbs is the first to walk out of the small room, not so much as glancing at Kate.

She stares after him for a short moment, and shakes her head confused. Was he not in that room with her a short time ago? Does he not remember what took place? She makes it to the doorway and the young boy starts to smile trying desperately to hold in his laugh. She glares at him and squint's her eyes in an annoyed way, and the boy quickly sobers up.

Later that night in the bullpen, Tony has already gone home and Gibbs is up talking to the Director, and she is typing up her ROI. She knows that she could have just gone home and saved this assignment for the next day, but she wants to stay and hopefully talk to Gibbs about what had happened today. She can't hold back how she feels anymore, and she knows that this isn't proper work etiquette, but she has to tell him.

In a matter of minutes, Gibbs is pounding down the stairs and stops in front of her desk.

"Why are you still here Agent Todd?"

Kate looks up at him, and replies, "I'm finishing up my ROI, its one less thing for me to worry about tomorrow morning." Gibbs nods, and returns to his desk, and begins going over the case making sure that they didn't miss anything.

Kate stares at him for a moment and then returns to her task. She honestly can't believe him! He's acting as if nothing has happened and she can't get it out of her head. Finally deciding that she's had enough she saves what she has on her report, and shuts her computer down for the night. She gathers her things and leaves the bullpen, not even saying goodbye to Gibbs.

~*~

He knows that he shouldn't be feeling this way towards Kate, but he can't help it. His heart beats faster whenever she is in the room, or in his proximity. He finds himself smiling more, and being less of a hard-ass.

She's still at her computer when he returns from his talk with the Director, she tells him that she's finishing her report and he expects nothing less from her. She seems a little off tonight, and he wonders why. Neither of them has spoken much since returning from the sub, and Gibbs is pretty sure Kate is agitated about that.

The kiss they shared made Leroy Jethro Gibbs feel alive, something he hasn't felt since Shannon and Kelly were alive. Since Shannon, he's been married an additional three times, and all of the marriages have ended in failure. Even if he and Kate were to try a relationship, he doesn't want to chance breaking her heart. He cares too much about her to see her in pain.

_She's already in pain, Jethro,_ he thinks to himself, _you not talking to her about what happened, and ignoring that it did, is causing her pain and no doubt confusing her to no end as well._

The elevator doors close and he rushes to the stairs, he has to talk to her, if not for him then for her. She can't possibly feel the same way about him as he does to her, he's too old for her, he reasons. He makes it down to the parking garage before the elevator, and has enough time to catch is breath on the walk to her car. He leans up against it, and waits.

~*~

Kate wipes the tears off her face furiously with her sleeve. The day had taken its toll on her, and she hasn't stopped replaying the kiss she and Gibbs shared. The kiss made her feel like she was wanted. She hasn't felt wanted in a long time, and she was stupid to think that he felt the same about her.

She makes it to her car in record time and almost has a heart attack from his presence.

"Kate," he says getting her attention, making her jump out of her skin as well.

Kate places her hand on her heart in an effort to calm herself, "What are you doing here, Gibbs? You were in the office when I last saw you."

"I wanted to talk," he tells her.

Kate nods once and places her stuff on the top of her car and folds her arms under her chest, "Ok, we were on a sub, solved the case, and came back to headquarters. You'll have my Report of Investigation tomorrow morning by eight. What else is there to talk about?"

She watches as Gibbs walks around her car to stand in front of her. "You know what I am talking about Kate."

"Do I?"

"Damn it, Kate. I wanted to talk about what happened between us today."

Kate nods, "Yeah, the kiss that I haven't stopped thinking about. I know what you're going to say, Gibbs. Rule 12 was made for a reason, I know. You think it was a mistake and you expect us to not speak of it again. Well, I hear you loud and clear, _Boss_."

Something in the way she says 'Boss' tells Gibbs that she is already blocking him out. "Is that how you really feel?"

She scoffs at that, he really is clueless. So she lies, "Yes, Gibbs, that's how I feel."

His eyes penetrate her and he can see through her lies, "I never wanted to hurt you, Kate."

She blinks once and looks back up at him, brown eyes meet blue and she replies bitterly, "Good job on that."


	2. Need You Now

**Authors Note:** Yay! An update! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been hella busy. I was in a wedding the other day, and tomorrow is my birthday, so I've been excited about that. Here is chapter 2 of Falling Down for your reading pleasure.

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine, blah, blah, blah, the title of the chapter is a song by Lady Antebellum so that isn't mine, blah, blah, blah. Bottom line, don't sue me.

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

_His eyes penetrate her and he can see through her lies, "I never wanted to hurt you, Kate."_

_She blinks once and looks back up at him, brown eyes meet blue and she replies bitterly, "Good job on that."_

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. She was angrier than he thought.

Kate Todd was hardly ever angry, unless Tony did or said something that pissed her off. He was trying to talk to her, trying to open up, and she is so clouded by her anger towards him for ignoring their situation, that she didn't even let him get more than a few words out.

He doesn't want her to go home upset, but he finds himself stepping away from her and her vehicle. He watches as she grabs her belongings from the top of her car, unlocks her doors and slides into the driver's seat. He watches her lock her doors and place the key in the ignition, wishing that she will turn around and look at him; instead she backs out of her parking spot and leaves the garage.

~*~

She's always followed the rules of the road, but tonight she finds herself speeding out of the naval yard. Tears brim her eyes, and she has to pull over a couple of times to calm herself. These feelings that she has towards Gibbs are stronger than any she's ever felt before. She can't believe that she was stupid enough to actually think that he would feel the same way about her as she does towards him.

In his eyes, he probably sees her as a daughter considering their age gap. But he is no where near a father figure to her. She has been falling in love with him rapidly in her first month at NCIS than she did with her first boyfriend in high school. Jethro is so much more to her than just a hormone charged high school relationship.

She's imagined a future with him, and it's crazy that she has because they aren't even together, and gauging by his treatment of the passionate kiss that they shared earlier, there isn't going to be a relationship between them.

Once she's in the safety of her apartment, she locks the door and allows gravity to pull her to the floor. She leans against her door, head thrown back, and cries. She cries for the man she loves, she cries because he doesn't love her back, she cries because it's all she can do.

It's been a long time since Caitlin Todd has cried over a man, and she promises herself that it will be the last. After tonight, once she's cried all she can, she will no longer weep for Jethro Gibbs. She will not let him linger in her thoughts or dreams anymore. She's going to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart that he broke in so few words.

After crying for who knows how long, Kate gathers herself and walks down the hall to her bedroom. Deciding that a hot bath with her scented aromatherapy candles is what she needs, she strips out of her clothes and walks into the bathroom, she lights every candle one by one as the bath water fills her tub. She catches a peek at her self in the mirror and frowns.

She's a mess. Her day's makeup has run down her cheeks from her incessant crying, and her hair is a tousled mess.

"You're a mess, Kate," she says aloud to herself, and turns on her ocean sound CD. She steps into the tub and begins her healing process.

Tomorrow is a new day, and she's going to show everyone what she's capable of.

~*~

He downs more bourbon, and sands one of the ribs of his boat. He doesn't know what he's going to do. He has to prove to Kate that he doesn't regret the kiss that they shared. He can't do anything about it tonight, but he can tomorrow.

He's not anywhere near intoxicated, but he does have alcohol in his system. He picks up his cell phone and dials the number of a cab service. He gives the person on the other end of the phone his information and waits for the cab to show up. Once the yellow car pulls up, Jethro slides in the front seat. He can't wait until tomorrow. He needs her now.

"Where to?" the Cabby asks.

Jethro rattles off an address and they are soon on their way. The ride is filled with silence, and he has no idea what he's going to say. It is one in the morning, and they both have work the next day.

Jethro hands the driver a twenty and gets out of the car. He walks into the apartment building, and follows the numbered doors until he gets to the one he wants. He stares at the door for the longest time before he knocks.

~*~

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Kate hasn't slept a wink all night. She's been on her couch staring at a far off point for hours. Her bath was soothing enough; she thought that it had helped. But the water soon turned cold, and she was forced to leave her bathroom.

In some ways, she wishes that the kiss never would have happened; but she's glad it did. She now knows what it's like to kiss Jethro Gibbs, however, it was her first and last kiss from the sliver haired, and blue eyed NCIS Agent. His kiss awakened something in her, something she hasn't felt in years. She goes over every relationship she's had, and every kiss that she has ever received, but nothing comes remotely close to the way she felt on the submarine. She hates that he has this power over her. He can make her melt just by one look, give her goose bumps by just one touch.

She's in love with him, and she hates it. She promised herself that she would never fall in love with a co-worker, let alone her boss.

She glances at the clock above her door, and notices that it's a quarter after one. She has work in the morning, and she hasn't been able to fall asleep. Every time she closes her eyes she sees him. She feels his lips press against hers, feels his hard body flex under her touch.

She's about to go to bed when someone knocks on her door. Everyone in their right mind should be sleeping at this hour. For her own protection, she grabs her Sig Sauer and walks to the door. She glances out the peephole and sees a head of silver hair.

"Gibbs," she whispers to herself.

She puts her gun back in the holster, and opens the door. His head snaps up, and his blue eyes meet her dark brown ones, silently asking permission to come in.

Kate steps aside and lets him in, and shuts and locks her door before turning to face him. They stare at each other for the longest time, neither knowing what to do or say.

He says the only thing he can think of.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate's eyes grow wide. He never apologizes. Apologizing, to him, is weakness, and she knows that Jethro Gibbs is anything but weak.

Kate sighs, "Is that all you came over here for, Gibbs? To apologize? You could have done that over the phone."

He looks at her with pleading eyes, and she feels bad for snapping at him. "Kate, please let me explain." When she nods 'yes' he continues.

"The kiss we shared today was-it was amazing. You're amazing, Kate. I don't know if you know this about me, but I was married to a beautiful woman. Her name was Shannon. You remind me of her. You two are similar. She had this power over me, made me smile when no one else could, and made me laugh when no one else could.

We dated for about eight months before I proposed. Sure it was fast, but I was positive that I was in love with her. She was it for me, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't think it was possible to love another person as much as I loved Shannon, then our daughter, Kelly was born. I couldn't believe that Shannon and I had created this perfect human being. As I stood there, holding my daughter, all six pounds eight ounces of her, my life was complete.

Kelly was five when I was sent to fight in desert storm. It was mid February when my CO pulled me aside and told me what happened. Shannon had witnessed the murder of a Marine and she and Kelly were placed under Protection Detail. They were in a car with the person assigned to protect them when a hired hit man caused a deadly accident. Both Shannon and the driver of the car were killed instantly; Kelly was taken to the hospital with severe injuries and bled out on the operating table.

My life was taken from me that day, Kate, and I haven't been alive since. I'm scared of what happened today. I'm scared to get close to someone again, because I don't want to lose them. I've been married since Shannon, but none of the marriages last longer than four months.

When we kissed today, it awakened my soul, you made me feel alive. I'm sorry for avoiding the subject, and avoiding you. I just had to figure myself out. You know that I hate to apologize, I only apologize when I'm wrong, Kate. And avoiding you was wrong."

He just notices that his story has made her cry. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are stained with tears for the woman and child she never knew existed until five minutes ago. He can tell that she's processing everything that he just told her, and he follows her to her couch and sits beside her.

She wipes the tears from her face, and looks over at him. "Gibbs, I'm so sorry about what happened. I had no idea that you went through all that."

"The only people that know about Shannon and Kelly are Ducky, Abby, the Director and you. No one else, I keep them to myself."

"Thank you for trusting me with them, Gibbs."

Making a risky move, he places his left hand on her thigh, and his right on her cheek to rub away the remaining tears. "I trust you with my life, Katie."

Kate leans into his hand and turns her face to kiss his palm. To hell with reasoning and professionalism. He just bared his soul to her, and she's not about to let him just up and leave and forget everything that happened.

Gibbs looks into her eyes and whispers, "Come here."

Kate moves closer to him and meets him for another kiss. She swears that this kiss is different, but she doesn't care. They aren't rushed, or interrupted this time, and she never wants to let him go.


	3. For the Record

**Authors Note:** Ok, so I've decided to keep this story going. I hope people are still reading. I do want to let all the readers know, that I have a job, and updates will not be everyday…maybe once or twice a week, depending on how inspired I am. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to: Syd49erSix, meherm, JackSam, Nyre The Black Rose, Shanahan, Dg101

For the reviews.

Song: For The Record-Jordin Sparks.

Reviews are love, leave some :D

* * *

_Gibbs looks into her eyes and whispers, "Come here."_

_Kate moves closer to him and meets him for another kiss. She swears that this kiss is different, but she doesn't care. They aren't rushed, or interrupted this time, and she never wants to let him go._

Once they break their kiss, she rests her forehead on his. She can definitely get used to kissing him like this. She feels him smooth her hair out, and inwardly smiles at the feel of him stopping to play with her natural curls. She leans her head back and gazes into his blue eyes.

"What is this we're doing, Gibbs?" Kate asks, she hates to ruin the moment, but she is already in way too deep and she needs to protect herself.

"If we're being honest, Kate, this is the start of something that has taken far too long to begin. I have wanted to kiss you since I first stepped on Air Force One."

She smiles, then begins her interrogation, "But what about the rules you made me memorize? You are so sure that relationships between agents don't work. And I don't want us to be another statistic."

He casually waves her off. "I mostly made those rules to keep DiNozzo in line, besides," he pecks her lips once more, and smiles at her, "Rules were made to be broken, Agent Todd."

"What about work? You're my boss, and every time we go out into the field there is always that chance of one of us not coming back. I don't want to lose you. How do we keep it professional?"

She's asking all the questions that he's asked himself, but he only has one answer. "We'll figure it out."

"Once the Director finds out about us, he's going to reassign one of us, you know that right?"

"Then he's not going to find out, you're my agent, Kate, I'm not going to lose you to another team. We don't have to figure everything out tonight, it's late and we both have work in the morning. I'm going to head out."

She watches him rise from the couch but before he could get too far, she grabs his wrist and stands in front of him. He automatically places his hands on her small waist.

She looks up at him, "Stay."

She wasn't asking him to stay, she was telling him to stay. He nods once, "Okay."

_So if there's any way to cheat  
Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna know  
And if there's any way to leave  
Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna go  
I don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna miss you  
This is a team and I love my position  
Lead me anywhere, I'll go with you there  
I'll go with you there_

Kate smiles and leads him down the hallway to her bedroom. She flicks the light on, and like the rest of her house, he notices that every thing is kept very tidy and organized. He watches as she grabs her pajamas off the foot of her bed and disappears into her bathroom.

He walks around her small living space and looks at all the pictures she has. There is one of her and who he assumes to be her three brothers, and their parents. Everyone in the photo is smiling at the camera, and dressed in red tops and black slacks; it's the family portrait for the previous Christmas, he's seen a smaller photo like this on her desk at the office. There are also a few candid photos of her and her brothers, one of her and her parents, then one of her with her dad and mom alone.

"That was taken on father's day. It's a tradition that he and I have. I'm the only girl and the youngest, so I've always been special to him, or so he says," Kate says, explaining the photo to Jethro as she walks over to stand beside him.

"Kelly and I did the same thing. They're in a box in the house if you want to see them sometime."

Kate glances up at him with sad eyes, she smiles gently at him and nods, "I'd like that."

Jethro leans down and kisses her on her forehead. She smiles at the gesture, and leads him over to the bed. She pulls the covers down and slides under them, and watches as he hesitates.

"What's wrong, Jethro?" she asks, still shocked at how easily his name slips from her lips. She doesn't feel the least bit awkward.

His eyes travel over her body and her bed and he clears his throat. "I can sleep on the couch, Kate."

She furrows her brow, "Why?"

He motions to the bed, "I'm not sure that this is a good idea right now? I've wanted you for so long, and I don't know if I can control myself."

"Jethro, nothing will happen between us tonight, and not until you take me out on a proper date," Kate says in a joking voice, and moves to kneel at the foot of the bed where he is standing. She grabs both of his large hands in her smaller ones and kisses his lips softly. "I just want you to hold me tonight."

He looks into Kate's eyes, and wants to just go to the couch so he won't do anything that they may regret before they're ready, but the look on her face is enough to win him over, so he nods. "Okay."

He removes his jacket and his shoes and socks before ridding himself of his sweat pants. Since he was working on his boat before rushing over to see Kate, he's already in his old NIS t-shirt, and ready to pass out. He climbs in the bed, and lifts his arm so that Kate can snuggle into his chest.

She throws her arm over his toned stomach, and smiles when she feels his fingers rake through her hair. _This,_ she thinks, _is the text book definition of a perfect moment._ The sound of Jethro's beating heart is enough to lull her into a peaceful slumber, and after all the crying she did, she's quick to succumb to the calls of her subconscious.

As he lies in Kate's bed, hearing her even breathing, he smiles. He knew that he was breaking every one of his rules when he initiated the kiss on the submarine today; he just couldn't help himself. Her body was pressed to his, clinging to him, scared-which she would never admit-because she didn't know what was going on.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, his eyes close and he has the best nights sleep in years.


	4. Minimum Security

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I'm back with another update, yay me! This chapter and the one after it will take place during Minimum Security. I've kinda re-wrote the episode since Kate and Gibbs are together in my world. Hmm, what else...oh! I've been betaing my friend's story New Teammate, New Love? and you guys should read it, she's been working really hard on it...check it out, review it, story alert it...tell her she's awesome, I don't care...but you should really give her story a go.

Hmm, I think thats it...

Reviews are love, leave some :D

* * *

Kate and Jethro had managed to keep their relationship under wraps for a little over a week. During business hours, they are just Agent Todd and Gibbs but behind closed doors, they are Kate and Jethro, new couple trying to figure each other out. Over the week, Kate has stayed over at Jethro's house, and keeps a change of clothes in her bag.

Their current case brings the team to Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Tony of course is thrilled at the field trip; Kate and Gibbs see this as just another case. But there is also a part of Kate that sees this as a week in Cuba with her boyfriend and that part of Kate is nervous as hell.

Kate sits across from Jethro during the plane ride to Cuba, and sadly she has to sit next to Tony. She has to smile at his child like behavior; but is the first to point out that the site he is reading all the information on is an official Navy site, and is for PR. Kate steals glances at Jethro when Tony is too preoccupied with the touch screen, and view. She smiles at him, and when he gives his half smirk back she feels the butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Breaking Tony's attention from the Gulf Stream that has him smiling like a five year old on Christmas, and Kate from day dreaming about their relationship, Gibbs hands both of his agents a file.

"This is Special Agent Paula Cassidy," Gibbs begins as Tony and Kate open the files. "She's an interrogator at Camp Delta. She is not to know that Sa'Id is dead."

Kate looks up from her paper work, "We're not working with her?"

Gibbs looks at Kate, "Sa'Id was carrying five un-mailed letters of hers; until we find out how she was involved with him she's out of the loop."

Tony goes back to his Gulf Stream and Kate glances at Gibbs, and shakes her head slightly. A week with Jethro in Cuba, unable to kiss him is going to be harder than she thought.

~*~

Once the plane lands and they gather their belongings, Kate looks over to find a blonde woman approaching them. She turns to Jethro, "So much for the element of surprise."

The woman introduces herself as Paula Cassidy, Gibbs introduces his team, and puts his luggage in the back of the car, grabbing Kate's and tossing it in the trunk as well. Cassidy hands Gibbs the keys to the car, and he tosses them to Tony.

When they arrive at the house they are staying in, Gibbs places his equipment on the dining room table; Kate and Tony just look around taking in their surroundings. "Ok, we'll set up here."

Tony dashes off in the direction of the bedrooms, and Kate glances at Jethro, and then takes off after Tony. Kate walks out of the bathroom as Tony places his bags down on the bed.

"No way," he says, turning to Kate.

"But it's the only bedroom with a bath," Kate whines.

"I know, and I picked it first."

"Women take baths, men take showers, Tony," Kate points out.

Tony stands in the door frame of the bathroom. "Why does the 'woman' thing come up when a ship is sinking or when there is only one bedroom with a bath?"

~*~

Kate and Tony finish setting up the bulletin board, and tell Gibbs that they'd like to speak to him.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm going to bed," he says, heading down the hallway and smacking the hall light on with his bag. He walks into the room that Kate and Tony were arguing over, tosses Tony's bag into the room at the end of the hall and tosses his own bag across the hall. "Go to bed Kate. Enjoy the bath tub."

Kate looks at Gibbs shocked, and then turns to Tony and smiles. "I win; g'night DiNozzo. Thank you Gibbs."

"Boss!" Tony shouts in protest.

"Bed, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, closing the door to his own room.

~*~

The faint snores emanating from the room down the hall tells her that Tony is asleep. They have been together, the three of them, all day. In the week of her and Jethro's relationship, she's gotten used to having him to herself for a few hours. Not being able to take it anymore, Kate slips from her bed, and opens the door to her bedroom, silently thanking God that the door doesn't creak.

She silently opens the door to Jethro's room and is shocked at all when she hears him, "What took you so long, Katie?"

She closes the door behind her and walks over to his bed, "I was waiting until Tony was asleep. I figure snoring is a good sign."

Jethro slides over and holds the covers up so she can slide in beside him; she accepts his offer and cuddles up next to him. "Thanks for letting me have the room with the bathroom."

Jethro smiles, "Ah, the look on Tony's face was worth it."

Kate laughs, "Yeah, his face when I got the room was most definitely worth it."

"And the smile on yours, was worth it too," Gibbs says, kissing Kate's head.

"Aw, you old softie," Kate teases, and turns her face up to his.

Jethro's blue eyes shine down into her chocolate brown ones, and he leans in to kiss her softly. "You shouldn't sleep here, Kate," he says, noticing that her eyes are getting heavy and she's holding him close to her.

"We'll get up before DiNozzo, Jet," Kate says with a yawn, and smiles to herself as she feels Jethro lower them from their sitting position.

~*~

After Tony's run in with the iguana, and the translator showed up and explained that they had an interrogation room set up for that afternoon, and him running scared at Gibbs' glare, the team gets to work.

"Go check out Paula Cassidy," Gibbs says, to no one in particular.

"On it," Tony and Kate say in unison.

"Did I say both of you?" Gibbs asks, not looking up from his computer.

Kate squints her eyes, "You didn't not say both of us, Gibbs."

"She's got a point there, Boss," Tony adds.

"I am now. Tony goes; Kate will stay here and help me with this."

Tony releases a joyful laugh, "Bye."

The door closes and Kate turns back to Gibbs, "Jethro! Do you mind telling me why-"

He stands and walks over to Kate, grabbing her by the waist, "Yeah."

Kate looks into his eyes expectantly, "Well?"

"Tony's gone for a couple hours, and I figured we could use the alone time, Agent Todd."

Kate's anger towards Tony going on an assignment quickly disappears as she looks up in to her boyfriend's eyes. "What? Last night wasn't enough for you?"

Jethro leans down and kisses her softly, "Not nearly enough, Katie."


	5. Going Home

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Enjoy...longer authors note next chapter, running late for work.

* * *

After having solved the case and clearing Cassidy of any involvement Team Gibbs headed back to the states. Kate is pleased to go home, and get away from Tony, its bad enough she has to put up with his childish antics at work, but living with him for a week, was not something she wanted to relive.

She was also relieved to go to her own house and bedroom tonight. She and Jethro weren't speaking, and it was mostly due to his comment about agents and relationships.

_You know Gibbs, sometimes you can be a real bastard._

_Relationships between agents, Kate don't work._

_You speaking from experience?_

Sitting alone in the back of the airplane, Kate is going over every night she and Gibbs shared, before and during their trip to Gitmo.

Was he unhappy with her? Was she not enough to convince him that relationships like this can work? Did he regret being with her? Was their relationship a lie?

She has been pondering these questions since the night he had Tony search Paula's apartment. She knows what she wants out of this relationship, and she knows that her feelings for Jethro aren't going anywhere, but if he needs time to think things over, she'll give it to him. She doesn't want him to get into anything with her unless he wants her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asks, sitting down across from her.

Kate looks up from her lap to be met with the light green of Paula Cassidy's eyes. Smiling at the agent, Kate says, "Oh, I'm sure they aren't worth a penny. They aren't worth much of anything right now."

Paula smiles, "Come on, I know we're not on the same team, and we have no relationship what so ever, but maybe you could use a little 'girl talk'. What's on your mind, Agent Todd?"

"Please, it's Kate. I'm just thinking about things," Kate answers, not alluding to anything.

Paula nods, reading Kate like an open book, "Boyfriend troubles?"

Kate snaps her head up in shock, "Wh-How do you figure that?"

Paula shrugs, "Lucky guess. What's going on?"

Kate squint's her eyes at the blonde agent, not sure if she should spill her guts to a woman she hardly knows. Sure, she likes Paula, but she's not exactly Abby. She knows that she can trust Abby, but Paula she's not so sure. The woman is interested in DiNozzo, that right there causes Kate to second guess the Agent.

Casually glancing over to where Gibbs and Tony are sitting, she looks at Gibbs, who is looking down at the paper work in his lap. What she would give to go over there and just kiss away his fears about dating co-workers, sighing sadly, she turns back to Paula.

"How about we go out with Abby when we get back home, have some drinks and get to know each other as friends before I dump my problems on you?" Kate suggests.

Paula nods, "Sounds good. So, was this your first trip to Gitmo?"

Kate nods, "Yes, and it would have been more enjoyable had it not been work related, but the image of Tony aiming a gun at an iguana is going to be a fond memory."

Paula laughs, clearly imaging the scene in her head, "I would have loved to see that."

"Trust me, I wish I had a camera," Kate says through her giggles.

The girls make more small talk, Paula tells Kate how she got into NCIS, and about her past. Kate learns that Paula worked for the CIA and became an interrogator. She eventually grew tired of the CIA and became an NCIS Special Agent.

"So, what did you do before NCIS, Kate?"

Kate smiles, remembering when she first met Gibbs and the rest of the team; "Well, I was working on Air Force One as one of President Bush's Secret Service members. A Terrorist somehow got on board and poisoned a member of the crew. That's when we called NCIS, and after the investigation, I quit my Secret Service job, and Gibbs hired me as I was walking from the plane to my car. It was an unexpected offer, but I wouldn't change my career now if I was given the option."

The pilot announces a couple hours later, that they are landing in DC and to fasten their seatbelts. Hearing that they were home; Kate smiles. She's never been so happy to get off of a plane in her life. Tony comes walking over to where the girls are, and smiles at both of them.

"Welcome home, Paula," he says and turns to Kate, "Need help with your bags, Kate?"

Kate smiles graciously at Tony, "No thanks, I can get them. So, Paula call me when you get settled and Abby and I will meet you at our favorite bar just outside the Naval Yard."

"Will do; see you after a while, Kate."

Kate picks up her things, and feels a hand being placed on her lower back; she turns to be met with Jethro's face. She glares at him for a short moment, and manages to speed up her walking and get out from under his touch.

"Kate! Kate, stop, let me help you with your bags please?" Jethro says, catching up to her retreating form.

Turning to face him, she holds her bags tighter in her hands, "If I wanted help with my bags, I would have taken Tony up on his offer."

"Kate, what is your problem?" Jethro says, dropping his hands to his sides. "You've been ignoring me for the last four days and only speak unless you're spoken to. I've missed you, Katie."

Inside, Kate is smiling, he's missed her that's a good thing, right? But in her heart she knows that he's still set in his ways and doesn't believe that relationships in the work place can work.

"Well, I'm sorry, _Gibbs_. Maybe you should think back on what happened in Gitmo that has me so upset, because right now, I'm just Agent Todd."

"Kate, talk to me please?" Jethro says, trying to get her to look him in the eye.

Kate shrugs, "What's there to talk about? You should know why I'm angry, and if you don't, then you're just as clueless as Tony is."

Realization strikes Jethro, as he thinks back to their time in Gitmo. He inadvertently placed doubts in her head that he didn't want her or a relationship with her-and that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Reaching for her, he drops his hand as he sees her step back, "Katie, I never meant what I said about relationships to be taken towards us."

Trying to believe him, Kate looks up at him, willing her tears not to fall, "Look, I'm going to go home, shower and change then go out and have a drink or two with Abby and Paula. If you happen to be at my place when I get home we'll talk then, if not, then I will take that as a sign that you need to think about what you want. I know what I want; Jet, but I want you to be sure as well. I'm not going anywhere."

Kate turns and walks the rest of the way to her car, not even looking back at the broken man she left in her wake. All she knows is she's got to get back to her place, because if she didn't then their relationship would be exposed to Tony, and they have yet to tell anyone. It took all she had not to drop her bags and crash into him. This is their first 'fight' as a couple, and she's positive that it will be their last, she hates fighting with him.

~*~

She walks into her house, heading straight to her bedroom. She drops her things and jumps in the middle of her bed, hugging her pillow to her; burring her face in the other-the one that smells of Jethro. She turns onto her back, and stares up at the plain ceiling. She's never been so happy to be home in her life.

Deciding to leave unpacking for later, she only grabs her toiletries and heads for her bathroom. She showers quickly, and curls her hair in lose ringlets, she finds a nice pair of black slacks, and a fiery red top. She expertly applies her make up, and heads back to her room to find her dress shoes. She walks into her living room and grabs her purse and keys, locking the door behind her, she heads for her car.

She flips open her phone and dials Abby's number and tells her Goth friend that she is on her way to the bar and she'd see her after a while. After hanging up from Abby she call's Paula, telling her the name of the bar and that she'd be there soon.

Pulling up to the bar, she grabs a bit of cash and makes sure all her doors are locked. She sets the alarm on her car, and walks over to the door, where she sees Abby standing, bouncing up and down in excitement, waiting to tackle her in a fierce hug.

Kate smiles and beats Abby to the hugging, "I missed you, Abs."

"I missed you too, Kate. How was Gitmo?" Abby says, pulling away from her friend.

Kate looks down briefly and sends a fake smile towards Abby, "It was fantastic."

Abby eyes Kate, knowing that she isn't telling her the truth, but doesn't want to push anything. "Ok, if you say so."

"Kate!" Paula calls out, walking up to where the girls are standing.

Abby turns in the direction where her friend's name was called, and watches as the blonde woman comes up to them. "Paula, this is Abby Scuito, Abs, this is Paula Cassidy."

Abby smiles and greets Paula the only way Abby does-by pulling her into a firm hug, "Welcome back to D.C."

Paula hugs Abby back, having no other choice, and smiles, "Thanks. I hope you don't mind me tagging along, Kate invited me."

Abby smiles, "Any friend of Kate's is a friend of mine. Let's get the party started girlies!"

The three girls are seated at the bar, and wait for the bar tender to head their way. Kate smiles', being back home with her best friend, really is better than sitting in a house on base in Gitmo. She has to tell Abby about her and Jethro, and that means that she has to tell Paula too.

The bar tender finally comes over to the trio and asks each what they would like. Kate orders her usual Cosmo, Abby orders a White Russian and Paula orders a Madori Sour.

"Come on Kate, what's on your mind," Abby says, gaining Kate's attention.

Kate turns to her friends, and smiles, "What I'm about to tell you, I tell you in confidence. Both of you-Paula no squealing to Tony and Abby, same goes to you. Deal?"

Abby and Paula exchange a look and both agree to Kate's demands. Nodding, Kate closes her eyes, and sucks in a breath, "Gibbs and I have been dating for the past couple weeks."

Kate opens her eyes to see Paula's shocked expression, and Abby's mile wide smile. Abby pulls Kate into a bone crushing hug, "It's about time!"

"Wait, 'it's about time'? Abs, what are you talking about?" Kate asks.

Abby only smiles, "Oh, come on Kate. Everyone can see the way you guys look at each other. It was only a matter of time."

Kate shakes her head, "So, you're ok with this? Gibbs and me being together?"

Abby smiles and nods, "As long as you're happy, Kate. Then I'm ok with you being with whomever you choose."

Kate smiles, "Thanks, Abs," turning to Paula, she still sees a look of shock on her face. "What do you have to say?"

Paula just shakes her head, "So that's why you weren't sitting with Tony and Gibbs on the plane. Something happened in Gitmo."

Kate's happiness at Abby's approval disappears and she only nods, "Yeah. He said something and pretty much has me second guessing his feelings. He's told me that he wants to be with me, and God knows how much I want to be with him-but when you tell your girlfriend that 'relationships between agents don't work' what am I supposed to think?"

"Wait, he actually said that?" Abby asks, she can't believe that Gibbs would say that to Kate, especially if they're dating.

Kate nods, "Yeah. He then tried acting like he didn't say anything wrong tonight when we landed. I just don't know what to think. He's sending me mixed signals, and I don't know how much more I can take. Yeah it's only been two weeks, but Abby, I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him. I know he's the one that I want, I just need to know that he wants me too."

Paula looks at Kate taking in the new information. "Well, from what I have seen of Gibbs, he does not seem like one who usually expresses him self verbally. You've got to try a different type of approach to see how he feels."

Kate nods, "But how?"

Paula smiles trying to keep her voice straight, "There are two things that men respond to 1) Jealousy and 2) Seductions. Take your pick. Then, based on how he reacts, you can use that as insight into him. Though, it might be a bit tricky. He is a reserved type of man."

Kate nods, "True, but he's not reserved with me, we talk. He's told me things that no one knows about him." Kate eyes Abby, and they both share a knowing look. "Why do guys have to be so complicated?"

Paula snorts as she picks up her drink, "If they weren't complicated, then things might actually run smoothly," thinking back on Tony while they were in Gitmo she replies with a smile, "especially with the men they keep at NCIS."

Kate smiles, and picks up her drink, and clinks her glass against Paula's, "I'll drink to that."

~*~

The three girls go their separate ways at the end of the night. Kate has to admit to herself that having a little get together and being able to talk about her relationship with Gibbs to Abby and Paula helped ease her nerves a little bit. Sitting in her car outside the bar, she picks up her cell phone and flips it open, but she doesn't have any missed calls.

The twenty minute drive back to her house is twenty minutes too long. All she wants to do is go home, change into her pajamas and go to sleep in her own bed. She pulls up to her house and gathers her things, she follows her routine of locking and setting her car alarm before walking up to her apartment complex.

She climbs the stairs and pulls out her door key, unlocking the door, she steps inside dropping her keys in the bowl. She hangs her purse and coat on the coat rack and jumps out of her skin when she hears someone clear their throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he says, walking the short distance to her, a single red rose in hand.

Kate shakes her head, amazed that he's here. "How'd you get in here?"

"Picked the lock."

Kate nods, and takes the red rose that he is holding out to her. "What are you doing here, Jet?"

He slowly wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her to him, "I realized that I was being a complete ass, and I should never have said what I did. Yes I was speaking from experience, Kate, but I wasn't referring to you and me."

Kate nods, her head resting on his chest, she hates that she's forgiven him so easily, but he has that power over her. He can make her forget why she's even mad in the first place, and make things better by a single red rose and breaking and entering.

She feels his lips brush against her hair, and she moves to look up into his crystal eyes, "You had me second guessing this entire thing. I felt like I would never be good enough for you, or that you never wanted me in the first place. I mean, lets be honest here, you're my boss, not to mention our age gap. I don't care about any of those things, Jet, I only care about you."

Jethro silences her by placing his finger over her lips, "Kate how could you think that I don't want you?" He leans down and kisses her, "Of course I want you, Katie. Day and night, at work where I can't touch you or kiss you, it's hell for me, Kate."

Kate leans in again, having not been able to kiss him, and being mad at him she needs this. "Stay with me tonight, Jet."

Jethro nods, taking her hands and leads her down her hallway to her bedroom. He opens the door, and a proud smirk graces his face as she looks at the room in shock. The lights are dimmed, and there are candles lit everywhere. Her floor is littered with red and white rose petals, and her bedspread is pulled back. On each of her bed side tables is a vase with a dozen roses, a mixture of red and white in the bouquets.

Kate turns to Jethro, shock still apparent on her face. "You did this for me?"

He smiles back at her and nods, "Yes. I was an ass, and I wanted to make it up to you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. This is as close to an apology as I will ever get, Kate."

Kate laughs and smiles up at him, "I'll accept your apology then, Jet."

~*~

The candles have all burned out; the only light in the room is coming from the full moon. He's admiring her sleeping form, wondering why in the world she chose him of all people to be with. He knows that he is a far cry from her Prince Charming, but she's chosen him to share her deepest secrets with.

He pushes a stubborn strand of hair away from her eyes, and smiles as she moves closer to him. Kissing her forehead, he smiles. If the rest of his days are lived like this, then he can die a happy man.

~*~

The next morning, he's the first to wake up. He takes not of the face that Kate hasn't left his arms, and he smiles. He feels her stir, and she kisses his bare chest and smiles sleepily up at him, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Katie. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, last night was amazing, Jet."

"I'm glad you think that," he says, giving her a peck on the lips. "What do you say I go make us some breakfast?"

She smiles, "I say: I want waffles."


	6. One Shot, One Kill

**Authors Note: **Ok, so this chapter jumps ahead by a few episodes...it takes place during _One Shot, One Kill, _I am rewriting my favorite episodes, I guess you could say. lol Also, please check out my newest Tiva oneshot. It's called _What Can I Say?_

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

Kate smiles, she can easily get used to seeing Jethro move around in her kitchen. He finds everything he needs with ease and smiles at her while he mixes the batter for the waffles. This has become a usual breakfast for the couple. Kate can't resist Jethro's waffles, and he loves her home made lasagna so it's a win-win situation for the pair.

Kate walks over to him and slips an arm around his waist, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He smiles and kisses her temple, "You can make some coffee."

Holding back a chuckle, Kate replies, "Of course, you _have_ to have your coffee."

Gibbs smirks, "It's a must."

~*~

Standing in the bullpen later that day, Kate is decked out in a Marines uniform, various badges and medals for her shirt waiting to be pinned. Gibbs stands in front of her, adjusting her outfit; Kate is smiling the whole time his hands move about her person, and mentally curses their being at work.

"Welcome to the Marines, Kate," he says, adjusting her collar.

Tony is watching his boss and his partner from his desk and asks in a shocked voice, "Kate's gonna be your C.O.?"

Gibbs answers, "That's the plan."

"I didn't realize Kate knew so much about being a Marine," Tony says, trying to figure out why Kate gets to go under cover and he doesn't.

Trying to hold back a laugh, Gibbs replies, "Kate doesn't know squat about being in the Marines. She doesn't have to."

Turning her head slightly, to Tony, though she'd rather focus on Jethro and his roaming hands, she explains, "I won't be interacting with the recruits, Tony. I'll just be there to focus on how they interact with Gibbs. One of them might be our sniper."

"You're not the only one around here who knows how to profile," Tony says in a haughty tone, and rises from his desk and swipes a file from Kate's.

Kate chuckles, and turns back to Gibbs, giving him a small wink, "Maybe. But with that haircut, you wouldn't pass for a ROTC student."

Jethro smiles at Kate's comment, "The vest is going to hardly even show underneath this. You need your ribbons," she smiles at him with a nod, and walks back over to her desk to finish getting ready. Gibbs directs his attention to Tony, "What did we hear back from the FBI?"

"Besides Agent Freeman's extreme dislike for you?" Tony asks, looking up from the file, noticing Gibbs' not so amused look, "Uh… they'll cooperate, but he's not too keen on the visible part."

"Our shooter isn't a moron," Gibbs begins, grabbing some things off his desk and sneaking looks over at Kate discreetly enough so Tony won't notice, "If he doesn't see police and FBI presence in the neighborhood, he's going to think something's wrong."

"I have a problem with that part too, Boss," Tony starts, looking back and forth between Kate and Gibbs, "What's the point of setting a trap if he knows about it?"

Kate slips into profiling mode and answers before Gibbs, "Part of a sniper's mission is to infiltrate enemy territory. Our guy wants to prove himself, validate his skills. He's not going to pass up an opportunity like this."

"What if he succeeds?" Tony asks, worry for his Boss in his voice

"He won't," Gibbs says, standing and walks out of the bullpen, feeling Kate's eyes on his retreating back.

Shaking his head at his boss's certainty, Tony turns to Kate, "Don't take this the wrong way, but… you actually make that look good."

Kate smiles, "Thanks. Have you tried yours on yet?"

"Tried what?" Tony asks, not looking up from what he's doing.

Trying to keep a straight face, Kate replies, "Gibbs said you'd be in uniform too." _Just wait till you see what it is!_

Tony looks up, "He did?"

Kate smiles at Tony, "Mm-hmm." _Abby is going to have so much fun with this._

~*~

"What are you doing? Giving away free X-boxes in there? That's the tenth kid this morning," Tony says into the mic.

Kate eyes Gibbs, and answers Tony, "He's really good at this. I'm even thinking of signing up."

"What about potential snipers?" Tony asks

"You'll be the first to know," Kate answers, slightly annoyed with Tony's voice in her head.

"No, Gibbs will," he says, pulling a sandwich out of a Ziploc bag. "Just tell me he's still wearing his vest." Tony asks, into the mic, watching Gibbs and Kate from a parked car a few feet away.

Kate mentally sighs. She had fought with him for an hour about wearing it, but he wouldn't budge. She knew he was right on it showing, but the thinking he could get shot unnerved her. _Nothing is going to happen to him, Kate. Not as long as you have anything to say about it._

She eyes Jethro in his old uniform, and the vest he has at his feet, "He said it was visible under his shirt."

"I knew it. If that sniper doesn't kill him I will. What a stupid idiotic thing," Tony exclaims, biting into his sandwich.

Kate mutters, "Oh, I get the first whack at him."

~*~

"You realize we have an office in Richmond? Why drive all the way down here to see a recruiter?" Gibbs asks the young man sitting in front of him, quickly glancing at Kate, who lightly nods at him.

The young man shrugs, "Well, I was watching the news and I thought I'd check it out."

"The sniper doesn't scare you?" Gibbs asks, maintaining eye contact with the squeamish kid.

"Well, I figure he's shooting recruiters, not recruits, right?"

"So you'd drive all the way here to see if I get shot or not?"

"If I could get a signature," a delivery man asks, breaking Kate away from the conversation that Gibbs and the young kid are having.

"No problem," she says, looking up, slightly annoyed, and signs the clip board.

The delivery man nods at Kate, "See you later."

"Good luck to you," Gibbs says, extending his hand to the young man.

"Thanks," he says, shaking Gibbs hand.

Kate huffs to herself, _I missed the last of their conversation, damn it!_

~*~

Kate listens to Tony argue back and forth with the FBI on the earwig, and turns when Gibbs asks, "What do you think, Kate?"

"That you have at least one more day as a human target?" Kate says, sarcasm dripping in her voice, trying to hide how scared she is that he may be killed or shot at.

"Hello," Gibbs says, to the young man who just entered, "Gunnery Sergeant Alvin Thomas. How can I help you there, son?"

The young guy fidgets, "Yeah, I don't know. I've been thinking about it a little I guess. You got some pamphlets or something?"

"Right here," he says, showing the young kid the assorted pamphlets, "The Marines offer a wide variety of choices. What kinds of things interest you? Sit down."

The kid shakes his head, "Not sitting around in an office like this."

Gibbs chuckles and sits on the corner of the desk, "Can't say that I blame you. Are you interested in something more active?"

The young man nods, "Yeah."

"You seem like a combat arms kind of guy to me. Artillery? Combat engineers? Infantry?" Gibbs looks over at Kate, and then turns back to the kid, "Sniper teams?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Like I said, I'm not really sure," he says, still a little on the squirmy side, "I just… maybe I should come back."

Gibbs nods, "I'll be here."

After the kid leaves, Kate says, "Tony the kid who just left: Six four, blond hair, black jacket and jeans. Early twenties, we think he might be our man."

Walking over to get a drink of water, Gibbs picks up a white feather that was sitting on the water catcher, "He was already here."

Kate looks over at Gibbs, and gets more scared for his life than she was before, "Forget the kid, Tony! The sniper is the water delivery guy! I repeat! The sniper is…"

It's true that time seems to move slowly when something scary happens, and as the bullet from the snipers rifle gets lodged in the glass of the Recruiting center, Kate is positive her heart hit the floor.

She takes the mic off of her and pulls out her earwig and rushes over to Gibbs, crying into his chest, "That was too close, Jethro!"

He nods, holding Kate close to him. He listens to Abby tell Tony and the FBI where the shooter is, and he says, "Go get him, Tony." Dewiring himself, Gibbs looks down at Kate, "I'm fine, Katie."

She looks up at him with tear streaked cheeks, and shakes her head, "You could have been killed, Jethro! I can't lose you, not now that I've just got you."

Jethro leans down and kisses Kate, when they break the kiss a few moments later, he wipes the tears from her eyes, "You're not gonna lose me, Katie."

She nods and buries he head in his chest once more, listening to the thumping of his heart. In the logical part of her mind she knows that it is too soon to feel the way she does about him, but its the part of her mind that believes in fairytales, and happily ever after, gives her the courage to look into his eyes. When her coffee colored eyes meet his ice blue eyes, she smiles at him, and whispers just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Jethro Gibbs."

Jethro smiles at her, and kisses her lips softly, "I love you, too, Caitlin Todd."


	7. Vacation?

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry it's taken forever to update! You have no idea how bad my writers block for this story has been. Not to mention my personal life has gotten pretty crazy as well. I've been helping my friend with her series in which Gibbs has a niece named Bella Woods-she will be making an appearance in this story, so just go with it…I promise it will be fun…and entertaining…trust me, read her stories….we keep ourselves amused many a night with the writing…and its apparent…occasionally alcohol is involved so it gets comical too

**Disclaimer:** NCIS, Gibbs and Kate all belong to the rich people who created them first. Bella belongs to Kristi and is being stolen by me…apparently we have "Joint Custody".

Reviews are love, leave some

* * *

It's not like him to request time off; he'd rather work than twiddle his thumbs all day, but he wants to take Kate away from NCIS and DC so they can just be themselves. He explains to the Director that he wants to take a week of personal time, and give his entire team a vacation as well-for all their hard work. After much consideration, the Director agrees, and tells him to enjoy the week he's requested off, and to let his team know he wishes the same for them.

Walking back down to the bullpen, he has a smile on his face. This week is going to be great. Tony looks up as Gibbs walks over to his desk putting things in drawers and locking them. "What's going on, Boss?" Tony asks, McGee and Kate looking up as well.

"Director gave all of us a week off. Since we have no active case, which starts now," Gibbs explains, "Go do whatever it is you boys do when you do not have to be responsible." He walks over to Kate's desk as she puts the last of her things away, "Come on Agent Todd, I'll walk you to your car."

Once the doors of the elevator close, Kate slips her arm through Jethro's and kisses his cheek, "You planned this."

"Maybe," Gibbs says with a smile, turning to give Kate a light kiss on the lips. "But you know you're glad to be getting away from here and be alone."

Kate nods, "You do have a point. Where are we going?"

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it, Agent Todd," Gibbs says with a playful smile on his face.

"I'll get you to tell me, Jay. Just watch," Kate says confident in her skills.

His eye brows shoot up, "Really? How?"

Kate smiles wickedly at him, "I have my ways; and you love me."

Nodding, Gibbs kisses the side of her head, "More than you know, Kate."

-KIBBS—

Kate parks her car in Gibbs' garage when she arrives and goes around back; sneaking around like a pair of teenagers is part of the fun, she thinks, this is something she's never had to do. Walking into his kitchen, she places her bag for their 'mystery trip' on the floor and heads up to his room.

She stands in the door frame admiring him from a distance. He's such a different guy outside of work, and she's glad she's the only one who gets to see the real Jethro Gibbs. He's walking around his room in a pair of worn Levis, and no shirt; his muscular back in full view for her.

She walks quietly into the room and before she can surprise him, he says, "It's about time you walked in, Kate."

"How'd you know it was me?"

He turns and leans in giving her a loving kiss, "I know the smell of your perfume."

"Well," she says with a smile, her cheeks turning a light shade of crimson, "I'll just have to switch it up next time then, won't I?"

He chuckles, "If you'd like, but just make sure the next scent smells as good as the one you're wearing."

_I have to thank the makers of 'Haiku' when we get home_, she thinks as she sits on his bed with a smile. "So, you're still not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Can't a man surprise the woman he loves?"

"He can if the woman he loves wasn't so impatient."

He winks at her, "its fun watching you squirm."

Before she has a chance to respond, his cell phone rings and she prays that they don't have a case. Noticing the smile on his face as he answers and the other person responds, she has it on good authority that they are still case free.

"Sweetheart, I told you we'd be leaving in the morning and would be there around noon," Gibbs says into the phone.

The look on Kate's face is enough to make Tony back away from Kate slowly. Once Gibbs hangs up the phone she looks at him and crosses her arms. He turns to her with a smile that quickly fades upon seeing her glare. "What?"

"That's what I'd like to know. What was that about?" she asks.

"That was about our weekend away," he answers, "Kate what's wrong?"

"Really? You're asking that question? You just called another woman-at least I'm hoping it was a woman-'sweetheart'. Who was she?"

"Ah," he says, then scoots his suitcase aside, and sits next to her. "Look, there isn't much I tell people about me, Kate, but you already know about Shannon and Kelly, but I also had a brother."

"You what? How come we've never heard about him? I thought you told someone you were an only child?"

He nods, "Yeah, I keep him to myself; he was murdered along with his wife in a Navy Base shooting leaving me to raise my niece, Bella."

"Whoa, you have a niece too?"

"Yes. She was sixteen when her parents were killed. I've told her a lot about you, and she can't wait to meet you. That's where we're going this week, Katie. She wants to meet you and she wants to show us around her Naval base."

-KIBBS—

Gibbs is up before the clock hits 4:30am, and loads the car. He makes sure he has plenty of coffee-considering Kate is not a morning person on her days off-he's in for a long four hour drive. Once Kate is in the car, and his house is locked and the alarm set, he climbs in the driver's seat, handing Kate a cup of coffee.

Snatching the mug from his hand she glares at him, "Why are we up before the sun?"

"No traffic."

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you," she says before taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"My girl is such a sweet talker," Gibbs deadpans.

Once the sun rises it seems so has everyone else, and Gibbs' road rage is in full force. Kate is silently praying that they miss every car, eighteen wheeler and anything else that comes into Gibbs' path. "Do you want me to drive, Jay?" she asks, as they swerve to miss a motorcycle that was brave enough to take on Gibbs.

"No, why?" he asks.

"Just wondered. We've been driving for a couple hours; I figured you'd want a break."

"Nope, I'm good. We're almost there anyways."

"I thought you said it was a four hour drive?" Kate asks, and then shakes her head, "Never mind, you drive like a mad man."

Gibbs chuckles, and just to mess with her, jerks the car and laughs out loud at her yelp.

-KIBBS—

The car comes to a stop outside of a small house on the Navy Base, and he honks the horn a couple times, before getting out. The door of the house opens to reveal a twenty-something woman, who runs over to the car and into Jethro's arms before Kate has time to even get out of the car.

"You're here! I missed you, Uncle Jay!" the young woman exclaims.

Kate, now out of the car and leaning on the door, smiles at the interaction. She knew Jethro was a loving man, but its another thing to see it, and feel it. Sometimes she's still shocked at how loving and caring the stone cold NCIS agent is.

"I told you I'd be here before noon, Bells."

"Uncle Jay, you drove, you were here before nine," the girl replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, I love you too," Gibbs says, and puts an arm around her shoulders, "Bella, there is someone I want you to meet." Kate walks over the short distance to them and stands next to Jethro. "Bella, this is Kate Todd."

Bella smiles, and turns to her Uncle and says jokingly, "She's not a red head, moving up in the world are you?"

"Bella," Gibbs says with a shake of his head.

"I was kidding Uncle Jay," Bella says, and turns and extends a hand to the woman in front of her, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Kate says, returning the hand shake.

Gibbs pulls Kate closer to him and kisses the side of her head. Bella smiles, loving that her Uncle is once again happy; it's been a long road for him, but this Kate girl seems like she's brought back the Uncle she's always loved.

"Well, come on, let's get you guys settled in the guest room then we can have an early lunch," Bella says, grabbing a bag from the car then leads Kate and Jethro into her house.

Looking around, Kate notices the pictures on the walls and on the tables, there are some of Jethro and Shannon, some of Bella and Jethro. The one that stands out the most is one just inside the door; a man in a Marine's uniform with light brown hair, very close in likeness to Gibbs, a brunette woman by his side and a teenage Bella all smiling into the camera. The last picture of them as a family hangs proudly next to two medal of honors with her parents name on them. Kate's heart constricts, knowing that this young girl has been put through too much at such a young age.

Gibbs comes up behind her, and slips his arms around her waist, "That's Nathan and Lorelai. It's still hard for Bella to look in the mirror and face her reflection, she and her mother always passed as sisters."

Kate rests her head on his shoulder, "I can't imagine going through that." Turning to give him a kiss on the cheek she whispers, "She's lucky to have you, Gunny."

"You two are gonna make me gag," Bella says from the other end of the house.

The two older adults laugh and Gibbs says, "Like you and Connor are any better."

Bella raises a hand and points, opening her mouth to speak, but drops her hand quickly. "Not the point. Besides, he's not here; he's over in Iraq, so there!"

"Who's Connor?" Kate asks.

Bells smiles and shows her ring proudly, "My fiancé, it sucks you can't meet him, but alas, duty calls."

"You found a guy that can brave Gibbs? He's a keeper, hold on to him," Kate says with a chuckle.

Bella nods, "I know right? It also helps that Uncle Jay doesn't live on base, but now that I know he can make it here in less than three hours, I'll have to warn that fiancé of mine."

Kate and Bella chuckle, and Gibbs shakes his head, "Enough with the chit-chat ladies. Didn't you want to show us around?"

**To Be Continued….**


	8. Vacation part 2

**Authors Note: **YAY! An update! Hope you enjoy! I will have the links to the series I'm writing with Kristi on my profile...really, give them a read! You won't regret it!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

* * *

After getting her Uncle and Kate settled in the guest room, they head out the door for the "big tour" as Bella has named it. Gibbs head towards the car, and Bella stops him, "Oh, I don't think so you lazy bum, we're walking. It's not that far."

"Still scared to ride in the car with me, Bells?" he asks, taking Kate's hand and heading towards his niece.

"For the safety of my life, I'm going to answer that with: 'of course not, Uncle Jay, whatever gave you that idea?'. But if asked in court, I will not lie."

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" he says, and Bella just raises an eyebrow. Turing to Kate, Gibbs asks, "Well?"

Shaking her head she says, "Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this one."

"Well you're no fun," Bella teases Kate before looking at her uncle. "Sometimes we need a deciding factor, _don't_ we Uncle Jay?"

Gibbs grins, "Kate will side with me; I'll leave it at that. You're too young."

Visibly cringing, Bella responds, "Eew, gross! I don't need that visual!"

Kate chuckles, "I'll discipline him later."

"Oh GOD!" Bella shouts, and covers her eyes trying to wipe away the mental images. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Gibbs asks with a chuckle

"Like something besides my Uncle's sex life!"

Kate shakes her head at Gibbs egging Bella on, and speaks before he can, "What is it you do in the Navy, Bella?"

"I specialize in linguistics. I can speak six verbal languages as well as sign. I get sent where they need interpreters. Accidents overseas, under cover ops, ships going in foreign waters...that kind of thing."

"Really? That sounds amazing. What languages can you speak?"

Bella looks over at Kate before looking at her uncle, a mischievous look in her eyes "Elle semble vraiment agréable. Mais, qu'elle coupe proche de mon âge ne sont pas vous ?" (she seems really nice. But, cutting it close to my age aren't you?)

Kate smiles at her, "Is that French?"

Bella beams at her, "Correct." Pausing to pull out her ID to the base guard, "They have training going on today for the firearms so we can't go to some of the buildings on the north side. We may be able to work with the drug dogs later or use the boxing ring," she says eyeing her uncle.

Gibbs chuckles, "Bella you couldn't take me last time, what makes you think you can this time."

"I've been practicing," she says with a sweet smile.

"Practice doesn't mean you can beat me sweetheart."

"No, but considering I've been doing it with a SEAL instructor, I've got a shot." Laughing at Kate's look, Bella remembers the previous topic. "Oh right. Languages. Sagte Sie, Sie sei FBI richtig? Geheimdienst?" (You said she was FBI right? Secret Service?)

Hearing FBI, Kate realizes the question is about her, she looks between Bella and Jethro, "Wait, you're talking about me?"

Bella shrugs, "I'm not trying to be rude; I planned on asking questions. But you wanted to hear the languages that I spoke, and you never specified on a topic."

"My gosh, you two _are_ related," Kate says with a small smile, "can we not talk about me in any language that isn't English?"

Bella laughs, "Sure."

"And, no, I wasn't FBI," Kate says in answer to her question. "I don't think Fornell and I would have lasted together five minutes on the same team."

"But you've lasted a year and a half with Uncle Jay?" Bella asks with a raise of her eyebrows. "Impressive." Seeing him open his mouth to object to her comment, she quickly changes the subject, "Hey look, there's the mess hall. Anyone hungry?"

After the tour of the base, they head back to Bella's house. Being the good hostess she was raised to be, she begins prepping dinner for her company. They've decided that Bella can surprise them; she starts getting the ingredients for a casserole gathered and heaves a sigh…she really wanted Gibbs to BBQ steaks.

"So, Kate, how did you get involved with my Uncle?" Bella asks that night as the trio sits down for dinner.

"He didn't tell you?" Kate asks, Bella shakes her head in the negative. "But you knew I was secret service."

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you were still involved or not," she says. "You're not Secret Service anymore?"

"No, your Uncle offered me a job at NCIS, and I took it," Kate explains about the case the team was called for when she was on AFO. "I thought your Uncle was the most arrogant, self absorbed man I had ever met."

"You love me anyways, Katie," Jethro says with a school-boys smile.

"For some reason, I'm still not sure of, but yes, yes I do, Jethro," turning her attention back to Bella, who is smiling at the pair she continues. "The rest is pretty much history. This is a somewhat new development in our relationship. We've been dating for six and a half months, and I couldn't be happier."

Bella looks at Kate, and can't help herself from asking the question that's been on her mind all day. "I'm not trying to be rude, but how old are you?"

"Bella-" Gibbs starts, but Kate cuts her off.

"No, Jethro, its fine," turning to face Bella she answers the question. "I turned 30 a couple months ago. I know what you're thinking-there is an age gap between Jethro and I, but I don't care about our age difference, and neither does he. If we're happy what's the point in worrying over a number?"

Bella smiles at Kate, "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, but that wasn't really why I was asking." Bella casts a look at her uncle, "I finally got a woman close to my age who can help me reign him in when he starts to grumble about what I choose to wear or do."

Kate laughs as Gibbs says, "Not gonna happen, bug. I'll always complain if you dress in scraps of clothing, or act out."

"And here I thought I was an adult," Bella jokes. "My bad." Turning back to Kate she smiles with a shrug, "can't blame a girl for trying. But I do have another question for you Kate."

"What would that be Bella?"

"Well, you know I'm getting married. Would you be my Uncle's date? I know he'll try to be all stoic and not want to ask since we don't truly know each other that well, but I would love it if you could come."

Kate's eyes grow wide, no she and Bella don't know each other that well, but it means the world to her that she is inviting her to her wedding. She's glad that Gibbs' niece has accepted her in her life, as well as her Uncle's. "I would be honored, Bella. Thank you. When is it?"

"About six and a half months. Connor got sent out overseas, so we had to extend the ceremony a few months. His commanding officer said he'll personally make sure he's home for it. Which works out," she says with a light laugh and a small embarrassed look, "I still don't have a dress yet."

"Well, what do you say to some 'girl time', and in the morning we could go shopping," Kate asks, and at the shocked look on Bella's face she adds, "only if you want to?"

"Thank you Kate! I would really appreciate that; if you don't mind me stealing her that is Uncle Jay."

He can't help the smile forming on his face at the two women he loves more than anything in the world, "I don't mind at all, Bug. I'm sure I can find something to do around here."

Bella beams at him, "Perfect. Oh, do me a favor and stay away from the bookcase hiding in the coat closet. Connor swears he is going build that thing if it kills him. Oh, do either one of you want wine? I am pretty sure there is some in the cabinet."

Kate laughs a little at Bella telling Gibbs to not build the book case. Her poor Gunny is gonna go crazy without something to build, and she's sure Bella doesn't have a boat hiding in the basement. "Wine would be great, Bella thank you."

"Not a problem," she says then turns to her Uncle, "Wine?"

"Do I drink wine, Bella?" Jethro teases.

"Right, bourbon it is," Bella says, standing from the table.

Pulling down a small glass and a wine glass, she pulls out a bottle that looks almost exactly like the bottle residing in Gibbs basement as well as a bottle of wine. Pouring both drinks, she hands them to their respective drinkers before taking a seat. Kate looks at her curiously, "Are you not drinking Bella?"

Bella shakes her head no, "I've decided to stop drinking."

Choking on the bourbon he's drinking Gibbs' head snaps up, "Excuse me?"

"Relax Uncle Jay. You aren't going to be a "great uncle" anytime soon." Rolling her eyes, "geez, you are worse than Connor I swear."

"Well, can you blame us?" Gibbs asks, trying to calm down. "You're a 'Gibbs' no matter which name you go by; you drink with the best of us."

"I know I do. That's why I always get in trouble when I go out drinking with Connor's buddies. They think they can out-drink me." Bella pauses and looks at him, "I hope that the day Connor and I do decide to have a kid you don't freak out like that."

Gibbs waves his hand, "Ah, it will be a mild freak out, but I'll love it anyway. You're still my little niece, its hard to see you grow up and get married and start your own family. It seems like yesterday-"

"-that you were at the hospital holding me and telling Aunt Shannon how much you wanted 'one of these'…yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it," Bella finishes, with a slight roll of her eyes, and then smiles at her Uncle, "I know where you're coming from, Uncle Jay, I do. It's just I don't like disappointing you, and it seemed like being pregnant would cause some very unpleasant 'Uncle Jay' words."

Gibbs stops and considers her words before speaking, "It will definitely be a surprise, but you know I would never say anything to hurt you. I could never be disappointed in you either."

Bella smiles warmly at Gibbs, "Good to know." Turning back to Kate she asks, "Do you have any kids?"

Kate lets out a nervous laugh, "No."

Bella nods in understanding before giving Kate a curious look, "Interesting considering your Catholic, but understandable; couldn't be Secret Service with a kid."

"There's that," Kate says, "Until recently I never really thought about it." Kate looks at Jethro trying to gage his reaction to the topic she and Bella are on, but he's just sitting there, looking down into his drink. She needs to know what he's thinking. They have only been dating for six months, and they haven't really discussed their future, hell, the team doesn't even know that they are dating.

Bella, looking between her Uncle and Kate, decides to change the subject before she digs them a deeper hole, "So, anyone up for a movie?"

-KIBBS—

Bella had gone to bed hours ago, and Kate has been watching Gibbs from the window in the guest room. He's been sitting in the back yard for over an hour, just sitting in the lawn chair. Kate puts on an old NIS sweatshirt and walks outside. She's silent for a minute, and then moves to stand in front of him.

"Can we talk?" she asks softly.

"About what?" he asks, taking a sip of his bourbon.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Jethro, come on, don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out, Kate."

"That's crap, and you know it," she hisses. Pulling the second lawn chair to in front of him where she's standing, she sits across from him. "Look, about tonight and Bella's question about kids-"

"Ah, that," he whispers. "What about it?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. We've never really talked about kids or where we will be in the future." She plays nervously with the end of the sweatshirt, and then lets out a slightly mocking laugh, "You know, I figured you wouldn't want to have a marriage again, let alone another child."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kate?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she whispers. "I just figured that after what happened to Shannon and Kelly you wouldn't want to risk that with anyone."

Placing his glass of bourbon on the table, he leans forward and brushes the hair out of Kate's eyes. He grabs her hands and says, "Look at me, Kate. You know that I've been married since Shannon, but they never meant anything." Gibbs gives her a small smile, "The next time I get married I want it to mean everything to me; just like you do."

"Jethro, what-?"

"I'm not proposing, Kate, I'm just letting you know that I've been thinking about my future, and I see you. This isn't a game for me, Kate," shrugging he adds, "and if someone else comes along, then I'd be more than thrilled."

She can't help the smile that forms on her face, as she leans in and kisses him softly. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. You had me worried for a minute there. I don't wanna lose you."

"Not a chance in hell, Katie."


	9. Authors Note about Translation

Hey guys,

Someone pointed out that I need to check the German in the previous chapter. We used the translator on the Word Document, so if anything came out wrong, I apologize. Neither I nor my friend know German, and we relied on technology to get it right, and I was told in a review to check it and not use Google to translate-again, we used Word, so I'm sorry if you know German and what is in the chapter isn't what we intended it to be.

-Krystle


	10. Vacation part 3

**Authors Note: **So this chapter is mostly Kate and Bella, but I hope you like it. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Sorry this update wasn't up as quickly as the others. I hope everyone has a Great Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

* * *

"So do you have a specific design you're going for?" Kate asks, as she and Bella get in the car.

Bella shakes her head, "Not really, I've always said when I see it, I'll know that it's the dress for me. I never 'fantasized' over my wedding growing up; I was a weird kid."

Kate laughs, "Yeah, I've had my wedding planned since I was nine. To this day I still hear about not being married or a mother yet, from my mom. My brothers have all gotten married and are starting their families; I'm just focusing on my career."

"And Uncle Jay," Bella says with a knowing smile.

Smiling, Kate nods, "Yeah, there's him too."

"You really love him don't you?" Bella asks, casting a quick glance over to Kate.

"Yeah," Kate answers, and then turns to smile at Bella, "I really do. I can't imagine what life would be like without him."

Bella nods, "I know the feeling. I can't imagine life without Connor. I'm scared everyday that something is going to happen to him; that the next knock on my door will be his CO and the Base Chaplin telling me he's gone forever."

"You're an incredibly strong young woman, Bella," Kate says, shaking her head, "I can't imagine going through anything you've had to deal with in your life; especially being engaged and married to a man in the service; hell even being in the service myself."

"It's not easy, believe me. But I had Uncle Jay through my parents' death, and now I have Connor. The good has to outweigh the bad at some point, right?"

"That's one way to see it."

-KIBBS—

The girls walk into the dress shop looking around at all the dresses, and various accessories. Bella immediately rules out the color pink, never having cared for the color at any point in her life. She explains to Kate that her favorite flowers are Calla Lilies, and she wants them to be the main flower in all of her arrangements.

After trying on numerous dresses, the girls leave the first dress shop not having any luck. Kate turns to Bella as they are walking down the side walk, curiosity getting the best of her. "What was he like when you were growing up?"

Bella's eyes grow distant as she thinks back, "A lot like he is now. At least when I lived with him, but when I was little...we use to go to the park when he was home. I remember Kelly and I would dance around the room with him." A small smile drifts across her face, "he used to smile a lot more."

Kate smiles sadly, "I'm sorry if this bothers you; me and him together." Thinking back to when they first started dating, Kate can't help but wonder if she's making him happy or not. "Do you think he's unhappy now?"

Bella shakes her head no. "I've grown up with him; I've seen him at his best and his worst, Kate. The way his mouth seems to always move into a smile while looking at you, or the spark in his eyes." She gives her a warm smile and touches Kate's arm, "It's something I've been hoping to see for a long time. He just doesn't really know how to let people in anymore. He's scared of getting hurt." we both are.

Mentally sighing in relief, Kate stops walking and gently takes Bella's hands, "Look, I want you to know that I don't want to replace your Aunt Shannon. He's told me about her and about Kelly, just recently your parents and you; I think he wanted to surprise me with meeting you. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon; even on his stubbornest days and no matter how crazy he makes me, your Uncle is the man that I want." Smiling, she adds, "I hope you and I can grow to be great friends."

"I'm not surprised he didn't tell you about me and the other way around. Don't get me wrong I knew he was seeing someone, I could tell. He still feels the need to protect me some days." She looks Kate in the eyes, "Thank you, Kate; for everything."

"It's really no problem. I'm just glad he's not alone in this world. Before I came along he just seemed so distant and closed off."

"Trust me, he was. Him and his cursed boats I swear," she rolls her eyes and laughs, "And don't ask me how he gets them out of the basement. I still haven't figured that out."

Kate laughs, "I think that is a secret known only to your Uncle."

Bella nods, "You may be right on that one."

-KIBBS—

Sitting at a table outside of a small sandwich shop, Bella and Kate wait for their food to be ready. In an effort to make conversation, Bella asks, "Have you ever been horseback riding?"

Kate's eyes light up at the thought of being on a horse. "I used to go horseback riding all the time when I was growing up. My parents put me through equestrian classes and everything. I competed in little competitions as well."

"That's awesome. I never competed, but I've always loved to ride," Bella says, and chuckles, "You can thank Uncle Jay for that one too."

"No way," Kate says, sipping her water, "I've never seen your Uncle on a horse."

Bella nods, "Oh yeah, he's a natural on a horse. Though with the line of work you guys are in, I couldn't tell you when the last time he rode was."

"Are there any stables around here?" Kate asks, now more than anything wanting to see Jethro on the back of a horse.

"I'm not sure," Bella answers, "I've never really looked. Connor can't ride a horse to save his life."

Kate chuckles, "That's too bad."

Shrugging, Bella jokes, "I love him despite his faults."

-KIBBS-

Walking into the house later that night, the smell of Gibbs' cooking fills their nostrils. Bella smiles happily, and turns to Kate, "I have been wanting Uncle Jay's cooking for the last week since he said he was gonna bring you to meet me."

Kate laughs, "The man can cook."

"Indeed," Bella agrees, and drops the bags of wedding stuff by the door. She heads towards the kitchen and Kate can soon hear Bella's rejoices. "It's about time you cooked, Uncle Jay!"

Kate heads to the kitchen, a smile on her face. She walks over to Jethro and loops her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss hello. "It smells really good in here, Jet."

"Thanks, Katie," pecking her once more he pulls away with a smile, "how was shopping?"

"We got a few key things for the wedding," Bella answers, then frowns slightly, "the dress part was a bust though."

"You'll find something, bug," Jethro assures her.

"I hope so," Bella says with a sigh. "I just always thought that the dress would be the easy part."

Gibbs' eyes look as if they are far away; both Bella and Kate can tell that he is lost in a memory. He gives a small laugh and says, "Do you know how long it took your Aunt Shannon to find a dress?"

"No," Bella says with a small smile. "If you remember correctly I came around _after_ you and Aunt Shannon were married."

"Well, she swore up and down that she was just going to get married in jeans and a T-shirt if she couldn't find a dress," Jethro begins. Bella smiles, it's been a long time since she's heard a story about her late Aunt. Kate squeezes Jethro's hand, silently telling him to continue. "It was finally a month until the wedding and your mom and Shannon were out finishing up some last minute things; and when they walked into the dress shop for your mom's final fitting, Shannon's dress was situated perfectly on the mannequin. She tried it on, and the dress fit her like a glove, not one alteration was needed-or so your mom said."

Bella smiles, "Sounds like some of mom's stories. She and Aunt Shannon got along great." Bella attempts to sneak some of the dinner from around his back, "I'm sure mom had some stories too."

Jethro nods and smiles at Kate, giving her wink, "Yes they did; and if you taste anything before I put it on the table you won't get dessert."

Bella clicks her tongue lightly before letting out a huff, "I'm hungry. Not all of us can survive simply off of coffee mister," she adds with a wink. "But if I must," she sighs dramatically before laughing.

"I know for a fact that you are not starving," Jethro says with a chuckle. "I fed you before you and Kate left this morning, and she always eats lunch around 12:30, so I know she fed you."

Bella sticks her tongue out at him before moving away knowing he would probably swat at her, "Be nice, I've been shopping today." Jethro only laughs at his niece; she never was one for shopping. Before he can reply, Bella's cell phone starts ringing. "Excuse me for a moment guys."

As Bella leaves, Kate shakes her head, and leans up to kiss Jethro softly. "Must you always give her a hard time?"

Gibbs sways his head a little as if in debate before nodding, "Growing up, Bella and I would play together. The banter went along with it, even after Kelly's birth. Think of it like a sign that everything is ok. I poke, she laughs and she does the same thing."

"It's good to know you're not always a bastard," Kate jokes, referring to their trip to Gitmo a couple months back. "You know," she whispers, "I really like the playful Jethro that I'm seeing this week."

"Really?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely," she answers with a nod.

"Well, we'll have to see if he can come out and play more often then, won't we?"

Kate only smiles, and nods, "If he knows what's good for him he will."


	11. If I Die Young

**Authors Note: **Ok, so against Kristi's suggestion, I'm just going to jump right in with this chapter. We see Bella again, but under less than amusing circumstances. Sorry for the long wait, but I was stuck on this…and Kristi really should take the biggest part of the credit. She started writing it, and I filled in some blanks.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fair warning now, this is a very, very depressing chapter. Tissues will be suggested.

Reviews are love, leave some.

**Song: **If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

* * *

**(A month after the Kibbs getaway chapters.)**

A ring of a cell phone cuts through the somewhat silence that is currently surrounding the bullpen. Reading the name flash across his caller id, a ghost of a smile flickers across Gibbs' face before looking at his team to make sure no one noticed as he answered, "Gibbs."

Taking a quick peek at Jethro, Kate is able to read the current facial expression and she knows that whoever is on the opposite end of the receiver was not giving him good news. Watching him instantly stand, she continues typing at the computer. Maybe it had to deal with the case. Perhaps the killer struck again. As soon as she sees his eyes, she recognizes something she had never seen before: the light was completely gone from his eyes.

Watching and silently waiting, Kate gives him five minutes before she rises from her chair intent on finding her boyfriend. Something happened that she is 100 percent positive about. But for it too affect Jethro that much it had to be pretty big. Please let Bells be uninjured.

Catching Kate's sudden rise from her desk Tony leans on his elbow watching her. "Going to go snoop on the boss, Kate?"

Turning on her heel, she answers, "I have to pee Tony. Want to come join me in the ladies room? I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Tony grins at the obvious opportunity to make a sarcastic jab, but when he reads her face his smile falls, "Um, no thanks Kate. You can enjoy the bathroom alone."

"Thank you, Tony." Resuming her walk towards the ladies room, when she is well out of eyesight, she double backs slightly and turns heading towards the actual conference room where she thought she saw Gibbs go. Pressing her ear to the door of the conference room, she hears Gibbs' voice before she opens the door wide enough for her to slip through and closes it softly behind her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't do anything or talk to anyone until I get there." Hanging up his cell phone, he returns his phone to his jacket pocket before he slams his palms against the table. "Damn it!"

"Jet, what's wrong?" Kate asks, timidly, walking up to him slowly.

Gibbs shakes his head before he stands straight and rubs one of his hands through his hair and down his face, trying to gather the words, "That was Bella on the phone."

Kate's eyes widen at the response of his niece's name. "Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?"

"He's gone."

_He?_ "He who? I don't understand."

"Connor," Gibbs locks his eyes on to Kate's, not once wavering. "He's dead Katie."

Kate shakes her head, "No, there's got to be a mistake. We were picking up her wedding dress next week."

Gibbs walks over to calm Kate. She never met Connor, but she has grown to love his niece, which makes him love her even more. "Katie, it's not a mistake. His unit was bombed last week, no survivors."

Wiping the tears from her face in frustration, Kate pulls away from him, "We have to go see her, Jet. She can't be alone right now."

"I know. I'll tell the director that I have a family emergency and request that an agent come with me to provide protection. Who better for the job than an ex-bodyguard for the president?"

"I'll head home and start packing and meet you at your place," Kate says, leaning up and kissing him softly. "We'll help her though this, Jay. I promise."

After returning to her desk several minutes before Gibbs reappeared from the Director's office, the duo was able to perfectly orchestrate their plan. Naturally, hearing a "family emergency" sent Tony into a 'Gibbs has family?' tirade but after several minutes they were able to shut him up and leave to their respectable homes to pack. Another hour passed before the couple was on the road and once again Gibbs respect for the speed limit signs was nonexistent.

"Jethro, I love you, and I know you want to get to Bella quickly, but can we at least get there in one piece?" Kate asks, reaching her hand over to grab his, in an effort to calm his nerves.

"If you don't trust my driving by now, then you never will," Gibbs' gruff voice answers, his eyes never once leaving the long stretch of pavement in front of them.

Kate sighs, she pushed the wrong buttons. "You're right. I'm sorry." Looking out the passenger window for a moment, she takes in a shaky breath and says, "I'm worried about her too, Jethro. I already love her as if she was my own niece, and I can't imagine what she's feeling. If I ever lost you-"

"You won't lose me Katie." A moment of silence passes before he decides to keep talking. "I know you care for Bella but this is beyond my caring for her. At the age of twelve, she watched as they lowered her aunt and cousin into the ground. At sixteen she had to watch as her parents were buried. Now, her fiancé…" His hand tightens around hers gently, "you won't lose me, understand?"

Kate wipes the tears from her eyes, as she nods, "Yeah, I do." _I just wish that I'd believe it. It's hard to tell in our line of work...and when you drive like a maniac. _"She's gone through so much and she's only twenty-two. She's so strong; I don't think I'd ever be able to survive if I were her."

Gibbs' grip on the steering wheel slightly tightens as well as his jaw momentarily before it fades away. "Things were rough on her but she made it through. That's all that matters. She's alive."

Recognizing the way that he just spoke, her full attention is on Gibbs. "Am I missing something here Jet? Did something happen to Bella I don't know about?"

He takes his time to gather his thoughts and what exactly he wants to say. "Yes, in a manner of speaking." Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he flicks on the blinker before continuing his story. "Shortly after her parents' death, I found her passed out cold on the back porch one night. She had gotten into some alcohol. Her heart had slowed…." He cleared his throat, "when she woke up the next morning, she didn't remember a thing. I thought she was just saying that to not get in trouble but she honestly didn't remember. I never brought it up again and as far as I know, she never remembered."

Leaning back against her seat, Kate absorbs the new information that Gibbs just revealed about her. Now his need to get to her so fast made sense...then again, so did his statement at work about not doing anything until he got there. "That poor girl," she barely whispers to herself.

After what seemed like another hour in the car, the couple pulls up to Bella's house on base. Before the car is even fully stopped, Gibbs and Kate jump out and run up to the door, opening it, and finding Bella laying on the floor behind her couch. It appears that she hadn't moved since she was told about Connor's death.

Kate stands a few inches away, as Gibbs falls to the floor next to his niece. He gently puts a hand on her shoulder; the far point on the wall that Bella was staring at becomes obsolete as she turns to face her Uncle. The tears pour from her eyes and she falls into his strong arms. Kate's heart breaks for the young girl, and she lowers herself on the opposite side of Bella.

"He's gone," Bella whispers, "Connor's gone."

Kate watches as Gibbs closes his eyes, trying to stay strong for his niece. "I know, Bug. Let it out."

Bella's tears soak through his shirt, and Kate starts crying softly. "How could this happen? I don't understand!"

As the young woman breaks down, Gibbs just holds her and looks over to Kate. Kate's eyes are red from silently crying, and Gibbs holds out a hand to her. He falls more in love with her in this moment because of the amount of love she has for his niece. Kate never met Connor, and now she never will because of this unfortunate situation.

Kate squeezes Jethro's hand before standing and walking towards the kitchen to collect herself. This isn't about her; this is about Bella and the fact that the love of her life is gone. After calming down, she grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water. Walking back out to the living room, she notices that Jethro had managed to maneuver Bella onto the couch. She sits beside the young girl and offers her the water.

Bella takes the glass wordlessly, sips from it then places it on the coffee table in front of her couch. Kate puts an arm around Bella's shoulders and kisses the young girl on the side of her head. "He's gone, Kate. He's never coming home. What am I going to do?"

Kate's hear breaks a little more for the young girl and she shakes her head silently. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't have any answers for you right now. Nothing is going to make any sense, and it won't for a while. But I'm here, and so is Jethro. We aren't leaving your side. Do you understand?"

"I just want him to come home," Bella says, resting her head on Kate's shoulder. "I want him to walk through the door and say 'gotcha!'."

"I wish he would too," Kate whispers against her hair. She shifts her sad eyes to Jethro, he looks at her with an overwhelming look of love, admiration, and gratitude for being there for him and his neice.

-Kibbs-

It was the second day they had been there and Bella rarely left her room since Gibbs carried her up there the night they arrived. They did what they could around the house; dishes, laundry, Gibbs even dealt with a commander of some sort that came looking for her. The commander, either recognizing his name or possibly reputation, told Gibbs that Bella's duty was temporarily suspended and after that no one came by the house. Flowers would still appear from people showing Bella even more support, leaving her doorstop covered in a variety of bouquets.

A couple days later, Gibbs sits next to Bella on her bed. Today Connor's body and the rest of the men in his unit were being returned home.

"Bella, you don't have to be there…"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay," Jethro says, pulling his niece to him, "Okay."

They stand from the bed, and meet Kate by the door. Kate looks at Bella sadly then up at Jethro with questioning eyes. He gives a slight shake of his head, letting her know that he didn't force Bella into accompanying them to the airstrip.

At the airstrip, everything that has happened the last few days starts to catch up to Kate. Seeing the soldiers go to attention as the plane door opens, she feels her eyes begin to water as she watches the first casket being carried from the plane, an American flag resting on top of it; showing that the man resting inside sacrificed his life to keep everyone free.

Bella is standing among the front line of soldiers, among the Marines and few Naval personnel, at salute to welcome the fallen soldiers home. She stands at a perfect attention as the names of the fallen are called off one by one until they reach Connor's. Kate sees the slight falter in her stance but yet she remains, as the coffins are placed into the cars to be transported to base.

-KIbbs-

Seeing Bella in her solid white uniform cast a different image of the young woman in Kate's eyes. While she had looked so fragile while in Jethro's arms, here she was Naval Officer Woods. She still looked worn which was to be expected but her emotions were forced behind a wall. The pain and grief was gone but so was the sparkle that had once been her eyes. She was no longer a young woman who recently lost her fiancé in the cold fate of war. No, she was a naval officer doing her duty.

Jethro emerges from the guest room in his Marines uniform for funeral, and Kate suddenly feels underdressed. The car ride to Arlington Cemetery was made in silence. Once the trio arrives and steps out of the car, Bella is in 'Navy mode'.

Taking a stand in the front of the row, Bella keeps any and all emotions off her face. A man eases next to her. He rests his hand on her arm and Bella turns to whisper something to him before their attention goes forward.

As the twenty-one gun salute starts, Kate can't but help but slightly flinch at the sounds. She casts a glance at the solemn faced Gibbs and Bella, who despite her best efforts lets a tear slip down her cheek, the pair are standing perfectly still, watching as the final farewell to a man they both loved is being delivered.

A song enters her head that she had heard Bella singing quietly the other day, and she can't help but think that this song holds true to the situation.

_If I die young _

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

After the rifle volley finishes, the flag covering Connor is lifted- the honor guard folding the flag carefully before approaching where Bella is currently standing. Saluting her, the soldier whispers his condolences as he offers it to the quiet woman who accepts it and gives him a slight nod. After the coffin brigade exits, Bella approaches the casket with her pure white long-stemmed rose laying it on the dark wood of the lid.

As Kate and Gibbs move to approach the casket to lay their flowers, Kate notices the ribbon of Bella's flower let off a slight gleam. Taking a closer look, she sees the engagement ring Bella has worn proudly since she met her, tied to the center of the bow. Kate lets her emotions go after seeing that this truly is the end of a love that Bella lived for. Tears fall from her eyes, as she leans into Jethro; they lay their flowers beside Bella's quietly. Kate lays her hand against the cold surface of the coffin lid. _Lord help her if she ever has to bury Jethro. She could never be a strong as Bella is. _

Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, Kate turns to see Jethro salute the coffin. "I've got my eyes on her now Connor. I'll keep her safe. A cool breeze blows through the trees and Kate shivers, she can't help but think that Connor heard Jethro's final words.

_I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life_

-Kibbs-

After Bella retreats to her room, Jethro joins Kate in her kitchen having reheated some leftover that were in the fridge for the two of them, after Bella's insistence. They sit mostly in silence until after dinner when Gibbs is the first to speak. "You may want to get some sleep soon Kate. I've got the first shift."

"Shift? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough Katie."

It had only been a few hours after Kate had _just_ fallen asleep when she was jarred awake by the blood curdling scream that seemed to come from inside the house. She searches for Gibbs momentarily before it happens again and she flies from the couch to Bella's room, gun in hand, but stops at the door when she sees Gibbs sitting on her bed, Bella's face buried in his shoulder.

His steel-blue eyes look up at Kate long enough for her to see that this is what he meant by taking shifts. This must not have been the first time Bella received nightmares and she knows it is triggered by the heart-shattering news. Gibbs was taking the first shift of staying at Bella's side. Instead of returning to the room she and Jethro were sharing, Kate lies out on the bed next to Bella, and she falls into a restless sleep.

-Kibbs-

The next day after having talked to the Staff Sergeant, Gibbs tells Kate they won't be staying but rather he was packing up Bella for a few weeks and she would stay with him. To say she was confused is minimal, but the look in his eyes as he told her, "I don't want to lose her Katie," put any questions to rest.

Kate is folding up clothes and Bella is leaning against her bedroom window, her eyes watching the road praying, hoping no doubt that someone would approach her to say they made a mistake. Grabbing the last of what Bella will needs, she shuts the suitcase signaling Jethro to take it as she whispers it is time to go and steers her towards the car.

-Kibbs-

Once back at home, Jethro sets Bella's bag in a room Kate had never seen before, but she instantly realizes it was the room Bella had when she was in Jethro's care. Instead of staying in her room, Bella slips out the back door and sits underneath a small tree in the corner of the yard. Watching her from the house, Gibbs grabs his phone and walks away. A few minutes later he returns to stand beside her. "Mind going to the Chinese restaurant we love so much?"

Kate's brow wrinkles in confusion, "You realize Tony likes going there too right? If I get seen…"

"Tell him if he has questions, to call me."

"Ok." She casts one quick glance at him before heading out the door.

She manages to pull in as another car pulls in behind her. Spotting the driver, she gives him a smile. "Hi Ducky."

"Caitlyn? I thought you and Jethro were supposed to be off on some family emergency. When Jethro called I was a bit concerned."

Kate opens her mouth when she sees the front door open and Gibbs awaiting for them as they got closer to the porch. "Jethro, is your father alright? When Tony told me it was a family emergency, I feared the worst."

"Not Jackson, Duck."

"Well then who else could it be?" As Gibbs tilts his head to the side, Ducky spots the female gray naval zip-up sweater tossed on the arm of a chair. Taking off his scarf he looks at Jethro, worry all over his face. "Don't tell me that sweet girl got hurt."

Jethro's jaw tightens as he looks in the direction of the backdoor, "Not somewhere that I can fix Duck."

Ducky nods and heads for the back alone; Gibbs will leave him to try to talk to her and help in any way that he can. Gibbs only calls on him when he knows his simple gestures won't help and in the instances that he does, he knows to be prepared for the worst.

Ducky lowers himself next to Bella under the tree that she dubbed as hers so long ago, and puts an arm around her shoulder, "Hello my dear."

Bella turns her head, and the tears pull in her eyes, "Uncle Duck…he's gone."

Piecing together who the 'he' is, Ducky looks at her with soft, sad eyes, and pulls her closer to him. "Oh, dear."

-Kibbs-

The next few days fly by and the rough nights go with them. Bella is rarely seen and doesn't talk unless she must; Kate doesn't want to refer her to looking ghost like, but there is no other way to describe the broken woman. Seeing her first hand, she realizes why Gibbs was so protective of her; why he wanted to hide her away from the world.

"You need to go home tonight Kate," Gibbs says, sitting next to Kate on the couch.

"What, why? And don't you tell me it's because you want me to get decent sleep or you can handle it on your own, Jet. She is hurting and you don't have to be the only rock in her life. I'm here now."

"The director called. He needs us back. I am taking a few more days off but you need to go in Kate. Tony and McGee are getting bogged down."

"Jet-"

"I know Katie, but it's not fair to you either."

-Kibbs—

Running on a total of four hours of sleep for the last three days, Kate walks off the elevator at 0600 the next day. She would much rather be with Jethro and Bella, but she knows that her job is important as well; but it doesn't mean that her mind will stay focused on work. Fact of the matter is she will be thinking of Bella all day. The only difference between today and the last three, is that now she has to worry about Tony and his nosy questions.

Booting up her computer, she sits down at her desk. She is the first one there, despite the pileup the boys are having, which shouldn't surprise her, they wouldn't be early to work in their life. Twenty minutes pass before the ding of the elevator and footsteps alert her to another arrival, no doubt McGee. Looking up she sees the younger agent turn to say hello, before stopping completely and giving a double take. She knew she looked like hell, but she didn't think it had been that bad.

"I'm fine McGee. I've just had some bad nights sleeping recently," she tells him, before he has a chance to ask the question.

Later that morning, Tony taps his pencil on the desk, watching Kate. Before McGee has a chance to ask another question, Tony's curiosity gets the better of him. "So, were you going to share what you and Gibbs have been up to Kate?"

"Nope," Kate answers shortly, not looking at Tony.

"Oh come on Kate, the both of you disappear off on some 'family emergency' and we all know he doesn't have any family. Wait,-" Tony stares off into space, a smile on his face. "He has a clone doesn't he? Or like some DNA replicator like in the movie The 6th Day."

Kate opens her mouth when the news on a background TV catches her attention. Turning her head, she sees a television reporter with some carnage photo in the background. Walking over, she grabs the remote and turns up the volume.

"…_massive bombing took place in Iraq. A unit of fifteen soldiers was killed in the explosion, the report issued states that there were no survivors. Bodies are still being searched for, but the confirmed dead included Private Preston James, Second Private Greg Caine, and the leader of the unit Sergeant Connor Abshire. The unit was stationed here from the North Carolina…" _

Pressing the power button, the image of Connor fades from the television screen and both agents are standing next to Kate, watching her instead of the television. "Kate?"

"I'm fine Tony," she replies quietly before heading to her desk.

"Did you know someone in the unit?" McGee asks, really hoping he isn't making her feel uncomfortable.

Kate looks over at the confused and slightly concerned McGee before giving him a watery smile, "No. Never met any of them…"

As Kate walks away, Tony's eyes follow her retreating form, and he slaps McGee upside the head, "Way to go, Probie. You made her cry."

-Kibbs-

"How did you do it Uncle Jay? How did you keep going after Aunt Shannon and Kelly's death?"

He smiles sadly at his young niece, "I had you bug. You needed me as much as I needed you."

"It hurts so much," she whispers. "I don't think I'll ever recover from this. I miss him too much. There's a hole in my heart where Connor used to be. Every time the phone rings, I think it's him. Every knock on the door…I can't breathe, it hurts."

"I know it does, bug," Gibbs says, pulling her to him. "The pain doesn't go away fully, but I promise you it does get better."

Bella gives him a slight eye roll, "You don't make promises, Uncle Jay."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep," Gibbs corrects, "But I know from experience that it will get better in time."

Bella sighs softly, and closes her eyes, "I hope you're right."

_The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears  
Keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time  
When you're really gonna need 'em oh  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys  
And I'll wear my pearls_


	12. Arms

**Authors Note:** Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated since 5/27/11 exactly three months…I'm so so so sorry! But in that time, I got hired at a new job, a better job. So I've been working literally 40hr weeks 8.5 hr days and have been trying to get things ready to go for a trip that I'm taking to Colorado to visit family. If I'm worthy, I would love to see some reviews for this chapter. This is the last of Bella for a while, but she may make an appearance here and there.

**Song: **Arms by Christina Perri

**Reviews are love, leave some….**

-Krystle

* * *

Two weeks. Jethro had been with Bella, settling her in to her new life without Connor for two weeks. While she understands that Bella is all the family that Jethro has left, she can't shake the feeling of wanting to be with them. She's gotten so used to being with Jethro nearly every hour of every day for the last six months, and now she's home alone. There are phone calls every night before bed, and one every morning before work, but still she misses him.

Needless to say, Tony was driving her bonkers. With him being the Senior Field Agent, she and McGee have to follow his orders. Kate wants to grab Tony by the collar and slap him silly. Lord, she wishes Jethro were here. She looks up from her desk in time to see Tony walking into the bullpen from the elevators.

"Good morning, Kate," he greats, taking his seat at his desk.

"Morning, DiNozzo," Kate returns, trying desperately not to roll her eyes. "My report is almost done."

Tony raises his eyebrows, "How long have you been here?"

"0600," she answers automatically. "Why?"

Tony looks at his watch, "Its 0730 now. You're bored without the Boss here, aren't you Kate?"

Kate blinks, "No, Tony. I'm doing my job, something you should think about doing once in a while."

Tony puts his hands up and hisses like a cat, "Touch, touchy."

"I'm sorry," she says, giving him a sigh and a soft and an apologetic smile. "I haven't been sleeping well the last couple weeks."

As Tony lowers himself into his chair, he whispers to himself, "Someone needs to get laid."

Kate sighs an annoyed sigh, and rolls her eyes,_' Yeah, tell that to my boyfriend who has been gone for the last two weeks...'_. Kate's attention is brought back to Tony as he snaps his fingers.

"I know!" he exclaims. "A buddy of mine is coming into town tonight, you guys should go to dinner, maybe have a little fun afterwards."

Kate shakes her head, "Tony, no. I don't do blind dates." _and I'm dating the boss..._

"It'll be fun!"

Kate sighs and rises from her desk, pulling her cell out when she is far enough away from Tony, meaning the bathrooms.

_ "Yeah, Gibbs."_

"You have to come home!"

_ "Kate?"_

"Yes, Kate. You have to come home. Soon."

_He chuckles, "Why?"_

"Tony is setting me up on a blind date. Apparently I need to get laid."

"_Blind date?"_

"Yes! With one of his 'buddies'," Kate takes a moment to calm herself, and asks, "How's Bella?"

"_She's doing a little bit better," he answers. "She keeps telling me to 'quit hovering'."_

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Kate asks, "She's speaking again. I wish you would have let me come with you."

"_You're needed there, Katie," Gibbs says. _

"I know," she concedes. "Tony is getting used to being the boss; you might have some competition when you get back."

_Before Gibbs can say anything about Tony, he looks up to see Bella walking down the stairs with a suitcase, "Kate, I'll have to call you back."_

"Okay," she says, and frowns as she closes her phone. If she wasn't at work she would have said she loved him, but anyone can pop up, and the only people who know about her and Gibbs are Paula, Abby and Ducky; he pieced everything together when Bella was here.

**-KIBBS—**

Gibbs slips his phone in his pocket and meets Bella in the kitchen, "What's with the bag?"

_This isn't going to be easy, Woods, just tell him._ She looks up to meet her Uncles blues eyes, and can't help but see her father in them. She takes a breath and then she tells him in one long breath, "'mbeingreassignedtoRome."

"What?" he asks in confusion, "and slower please?"

"You have to go back to NCIS, and to Kate cause I'm being reassigned to Rome."

"Being reassigned to Rome? How could you possibly be reassigned?" The fury in Gibbs quickly on the rise as he thinks of her being pushed to step up and get over this. Her nightmares were better but still there every night. How dare they do this to her?

Bella looks down, she knows that when he finds out it was her doing, he'd be more pissed, "I called my CO. I asked to be." She looks up at him, "I can't stay here anymore, Uncle Jay. It hurts too much. Everything reminds me of Connor. I'm giving up the house. I only ask that before you leave you box up everything of Connors and put the pictures of us somewhere in your house; just not where I can see them. Please?"

Stunned, his mind is going a thousand times a minute as her words sink in to him. "You asked to be reassigned?" The look of guilt that flashes behind her eyes settles some of his anger, but not all. "Bella, you can't sleep through the night. How do you expect to survive over there? Not sleep at all?"

Bella shrugs, "Who knows, maybe I'll start building a boat in my basement?" She shakes her head and says, "I honestly don't know, Uncle Jay, but I can't stay here and feel sorry for myself either. I made a promise to my country, and I'm going to keep that promise. I'll just have to learn to deal with it on my own. It shouldn't be hard-after all I did it when Aunt Shannon and Kelly were killed, and again with my parents. I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of being left alone. I'm tired of people leaving me. So instead of someone else leaving me, I'm leaving them."

"Oh Bug," standing up from his current seat at the counter, he pulls her in to a tight hug. "You'll have to build something else. No place over there big enough to store a boat," he replies with a small smile before kissing her temple. "I expect a phone call when you land," he pauses for a moment, "and at least once a week."

She wraps him in a hug, and chuckles, "Of course." Resting her head on his chest; she closes her eyes as a tear falls, "thank you for not fighting me on this."

"I know better than to fight you once you've made up your mind. Stubbornness does run on both sides of your family," he says with a faint laugh. Eying her bags warily, he gives her a soft look though hiding his emotions well. "Want a ride to the airport?"

Bella chuckles, "Good point." Picking up her carry-on, she nods, "I'd like that, thank you."

An hour later, standing at the gate, Bella hugs her Uncle, "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you, I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

Gibbs squeezes his niece, "I'm always a phone call away, Bells. You're not alone in this world, little girl, you've always got me." _And Kate._

Bella nods against him, "I know, but sometimes I take that for granted. I'll be fine Uncle Jay. I'll call you as soon as I land. Give Kate my love, tell her that I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but that I will call her whenever I can."

"I will," he says, then raises an eyebrow at her smile. "What?"

Bella shrugs, and smiles, "I love her, Uncle Jay. Don't let her go. I don't think we're destined to be alone; Aunt Shannon would want you to be happy, so would Kelly."

"You better get on the plane, Bug."

_Always avoiding the commitment talk._ "You know I'm right, Gunny."

"Get moving, Squid."

Bella laughs, kisses Gibbs one last time, and turns towards the gate as the final boarding call is announced. Gibbs stays long enough to watch the plane leave the ground and heads out of the air port. He's still not sure she's ready for this, but if she's half as stubborn as her parents, then she had her mind made up before she requested the transfer.

**-KIBBS—**

When he makes it back to Bella's house on base, he looks around the once happy life she once lead. He sighs, and begins packing her pictures of Connor into a box, labeling it accordingly. He takes the pictures of her parents and their family photos and puts them in a separate box. In no time at all, Bella's living room walls are bare, and he's disassembling the book cases and other things so he can transfer them to a storage site he's rented.

It's another two days before Bella's house is completely empty. As Gibbs loads the last of Bella's life into the storage shed, he wants nothing more than for Kate to be with him. He can't help but hang onto Bella's parting words: _'Aunt Shannon would want you to be happy, so would Kelly.'_ He is happy, but is he ready for marriage again?

When he thinks about life without Kate, his heart aches; even if they hadn't taken the risk and stayed friends, he's not sure he'd be able to be himself if something ever happened to her. No one can replace Kate. Not as a woman, a co-worker, a friend or a lover. If she left there would be a huge void in his life, and he doesn't want to take that risk. He smiles and gets back in his car, making the long drive back to DC-and back to Kate.

**-KIBBS—**

Looking out of her kitchen window, she sighs, usually she hears from Jethro by now. It's been two days since she's talked to him. She is trying to remain calm, knowing that he's helping Bella through Connor's death, but she still gets this sinking feeling that something isn't right.

She jumps when a pair of arms wraps around her from behind, and she lets out a small scream, turning in the persons arms. She takes a calming breath and sighs, smacking him lightly on the chest. "God, Jethro, you scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckles lightly, "Sorry, Katie."

"Mm-hmm," she says, then leans in and kisses him lovingly, "How'd you get in anyways? The door was locked."

He shrugs innocently, "Picked the lock."

"Of course you did," she says, bringing her arms up and around his neck. "How's Bella?"

"She's fine," he says, "Landed in Rome this morning."

"What?"

"She asked for a transfer," he explains.

"But-I thought she was still having night terrors?"

"She is. But her mind was made up, and once it's made up that's it, you can't change it."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Kate comments.

"It's part of my charm, Katie," he says, causing her to laugh. Gibbs is trying to muster up the courage to do what he's about to. As Kate's laughing subsides, he gazes into her soft brown eyes, and smiles at her.

"What?" she asks.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

"I love you, Kate," he says, smiling. "I don't think I can ever tell you that enough, or show you enough. I don't know why you chose me, of all people to be with."

"Jet, what-?"

"Move in with me?"

Kate blinks a couple of times and shakes her head, "What?"

"Move in with me, Kate," he says firmly. "I want you with me. Always."

"Jethro, this is crazy," Kate says, smiling a little.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"So what? Kate, I love you and I hate only seeing you at work and after. I want all the moments in between."

"I want that too," Kate says, then her face falls. "Its just-"

"What?"

"I don't think its fair that we get to be happy, and Bella doesn't. Her fiancé is dead, Jet," Kate points out, her emotions popping into over drive. "It's not fair that we get to be happy and she doesn't."

Gibbs pulls Kate to him and kisses her head, "If I've learned anything from my past and Bella's, it's that although Bella did lose her fiancé it doesn't mean that she will never find love again." Looking down at Kate, he smiles softly, "After all, I lost Shannon and Kelly and then I found you."

"But, Jet-"

"Do you know what Bella told me before she left?" at the negative shake of Kate's head he tells her, "She told me: _'__I love her, Uncle Jay. Don't let her go. I don't think we're destined to be alone; Aunt Shannon would want you to be happy, so would Kelly.' _ My niece is a smart young woman, Kate." As Kate's eyes soften, Gibbs smiles lovingly at her, "So, I'll ask you again. Caitlyn Todd, will you move in with me?"

Kate places her hand on Gibbs' cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his skin. "Only on one condition," her brown eyes search into his. "You are in bed every night. No more sleeping in the basement."

He nods and gives her a sideways smile, "Okay."

Kate giggles and leans in and kisses him, pulling him as close to her as she can. Her day has turned out better than she thought it would. She has to remember to call Bella at some point and thank her for giving Jethro a push in the direction she was hoping he'd turn.


	13. Call of Silence

**Authors Note:** So sorry for the long wait on this one…but I wasn't sure where to go after the previous chapter. I decided to write this one based around _Call of Silence_. The sequence of events is out of place, mostly because I focused on the parts of the episode that I really liked…like Kate dancing with Youst-it was so sweet…and I'll admit, to this day when I watch the episode I cry a little. So very sorry that this is a short chapter, but its really a filler of sorts. Hopefully after Christmas and New Years I can get back into writing. I really miss it...and I hate that I've had writers block for so long.

* * *

"Do you dance?" Youst asks, looking directly at Kate.

She smiles, flattered and a bit shocked at his question. "Yes," she nods, "I do."

Youst straightens out his jacket and offers a hand out to her. He had been telling them about his favorite trumpet player, before this, and of course the three agents had no idea who he was talking about. Kate smiles and takes his offered hand, and rests her cheek on his head as the heels she was wearing made her a few inches taller than the older man.

Youst begins to sing a soft tune, one she's never heard before, and he pushes them around the bullpen. Tony and McGee are watching the scene unfold between Kate and Youst; both have smiles on their faces. Kate's right hand is being held to Youst's heart, she can't fight back the tear that falls from her face as she's dancing with this incredibly sweet old man.

Gibbs watches from the catwalk and smiles to himself. There is no way that this man murdered his buddy as he claims, and he's going to prove it. If not for his peace of mind, then for Kate's-she's already emotionally attached to Youst, and he's not going to let anything happen to him.

**KIBBS**

Kate's down in autopsy with Ducky and the remains of the man Youst believes he killed. Gibbs walks in with the outdated .45 still in the evidence bag. Ducky begins his examination and finds that there is a dent in the skull. Ducky looks to Kate with sad eyes and back to Gibbs as he is handed the weapon.

Kate silently prays that the weapon doesn't match and when Ducky gives his confirmation that the dent in the skull is a match with the butt of the pistol, Kate can fee a piece of her heart break for the elderly man.

"No, Ducky," Kate says, "There has to be another explanation."

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn," Ducky says, looking at the young woman with sad eyes. "I can't change the facts."

Kate looks to Gibbs, "Jet, you don't really think-"

Pushing a strand of hair out of Kate's eyes Gibbs shakes his head, "I have to believe it until I can prove otherwise, Katie, you know that."

"But, Jet," she says, trying to calm himself down. "You said it yourself. It's survivor's guilt. He didn't kill Wade."

"Kate, I promise you I won't let Faith take him into custody."

**KIBBS**

Tony, Kate, McGee and Youst are sitting in the bullpen when Faith and two officers walk in. Faith is fuming mad because they failed to deliver Youst to her when they said they would. As Faith is yelling her disapproval of this, Tony moves Youst's tie over to reveal his Medal of Honor. The two officers and Faith quickly stand at attention and salute the older man as Gibbs comes around the corner.

After hearing what the man had to say, Faith agrees to give Gibbs the chance to prove that Youst is suffering from Delayed PTSD. Watching as the scene before her unfolds in the dark interrogation room, Faith's heart breaks for the elderly man. She can't believe that she was really going to bring this eighty-year old in to be charged for a murder that wasn't supposed to end the way it did. She assures Tony and Kate that Youst is free to go and the charges are going to be dropped.

**KIBBS**

Kate watches from the window outside the sushi bar, and smiles as Jethro and Youst share a shot of something or other. Even if he doesn't want to admit it to anyone else; Jethro really is the sweetest man she's ever known. She walks in and sits next to Jethro and smiles, "Is this seat taken?"

Youst looks over at the new arrival and shakes his head, "For you, young lady, there will always be an open seat."

Gibbs smiles, "The man's got a point."

Kate looks down shyly before giving Jethro the smile reserved only for him as the man who helped them out earlier that day sits down a cup for her as well as her plate of sushi.


	14. Meet the Parents

**Authors Note:** I know I suck so much! But in all fairness, I was on a roll with this chapter until mid January and until a couple weeks ago, I was just staring at it willing it to write itself-which never happened...I honestly don't know when I'll update again...I really haven't been in a writing mood, and I'd rather not butcher my stories by forcing something to be written, ya know what I mean?

* * *

"Jethro, are you sure you've packed everything?" Kate asks for what seems like the millionth time.

"Yes, Katie, I'm sure," he answers, then catches her mid-run from the bedroom to the stair case, "why are you stressing over this?"

Kate sighs, "Because, you're spending Christmas with my family."

"That's a good thing."

"I know it its, but this is the first time they're meeting you," Kate says, "and I haven't exactly told them that we're dating and living together. My mom is going to flip, and my dad…well, he's my dad. I'm the baby of the family and since my older sister moved out before I was ten, I've practically been the only daughter of the family."

"Kate-"

"And, god, don't get me started on my brothers," as Kate rambles on, Jethro stands there, somewhat listening to her and somewhat tuning her out. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Jethro blinks and his eyes go wide, "About what?"

"Ugh!" Kate grumbles, "You're going to be on your best behavior this week right?"

"Of course Kate, you're not dating DiNozzo."

"Thank God for that," she mumbles, and then smiles up at him. "I just want this week to be perfect."

Jethro kisses her softly, "I know, Katie, and it will. I promise."

"And if my parents ask; we haven't had sex, and we aren't living together."

"You want me to lie to your parents?"

Kate raises a shoulder and smiles mischievously, "Not lie, exactly…just…withhold information."

"How old are we again?" he asks with a chuckle.

"This isn't funny, Jethro!" Kate says, smacking him in the chest. "As far as my mother is concerned I'm still a 'delicate flower' and will stay that way until I'm married."

Jethro nods, "She's old fashioned."

"_Very_," Kate says firmly.

"I like that."

**KIBBS**

The ride to Florida was filled with silence for the first couple of hours as Kate was silently worrying about the pending week with her family. The last time she brought a boyfriend home wasn't successful. It was her first three day weekend from college and she and a young man a year ahead of her, Ethan, had been dating for about a month.

Between her father and her three brothers, Ethan had been scared off by the second day in her home town, and had decided that they'd be better off as friends. She swore to herself that she'd never bring home another guy until after he proposed.

She sure hopes that her family doesn't run Jethro off. She knows that they aren't in college anymore-but there is still a part of her that is that scared eighteen year old bringing her boyfriend home for the first time-and that part of Kate is scared to DEATH.

"You alright, Kate?" Jethro asks, an hour outside of their scheduled stop.

Kate looks over at him and smiles, "Yeah, I'm super."

Jethro takes a hand off the wheel and grabs one of Kate's. "Look, I know that you are beyond nervous about this week, but you have to stop stressing yourself out. It's not healthy."

"I know, okay," she says, "this is just huge! The last time I brought a guy home I was in college; and by the time we got back, poor Ethan was terrified to come near me, and wanted to be 'just friends'. He was already scared off by day two. I'm pretty sure had we been in his car, he would have bailed."

"Katie, I'm not going anywhere," he promises. "I've faced death on a daily basis since I was eighteen-no family of yours is gonna scare me away."

Kate smiles, "I'm sorry for implying that." Leaning over she kisses his cheek, "I love you, Jet."

"I know," he smiles, "I love you too."

**KIBBS**

Pulling up outside of the house where she grew up is bringing back all kinds of fond memories for Kate. The old swing is still hanging from the tree in the front, her nieces are bound to find enjoyment in the makeshift swing set during the spring and summer months, as she and her brothers did. She notices that her parents have touched up the trimming around the windows and shutters-no doubt her father's doing since he's been retired. She knows that he must have a list at least a mile long of things he's wanted to get done and now has time for.

"So, are we gonna get out or are we going to stare at your house for a week?" Jethro asks, pulling Kate form her thoughts.

Kate turns to face Jethro, with the scared eyes of a little girl, and gives him a shaky smile. "Yeah, let's go."

He gives her hand a soft squeeze, and gets out of the car, walking around and opening her door. He holds out his hand to her, "This week will be perfect, Katie, I promise."

She falls into his arms and sighs heavily, "I just don't want my family to scare you away."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

He smiles at her, "Wild dogs couldn't scare me away from you, Kate. Trust me, okay? By the time this trip is over, I will still be by your side."

Kate smiles at him and is just about to lean up to kiss him when the door to the house opens, and she hears her father's voice, "Katie-girl, is that you?"

Kate takes a deep breath and turns around with a big smile on her face, and runs towards her father, "Hi, Daddy!" she wraps her father in a hug and says, "I missed you!" And it's true, no matter how scared she is of her father scaring Jethro away, she's always been the youngest, and has always been her daddy's little girl.

"I missed you too, baby!" John Todd says, kissing his daughters cheek. He holds her at arm's length and says, "Well, let me look at you." He takes in her appearance, noting that the only major change is that she's very thin. "Don't they have food in Washington, DC? You're wasting away."

Kate laughs, "Yes, dad, they have food, but I eat healthy and I don't eat red meat very much."

"Well, this week we have to fix that," he says chuckling. Finally noticing Jethro over Kate's shoulder, John says, "Who's this?"

_Here goes nothing!_ Kate smiles at her dad, and holds her hand out to Jethro, who takes it and stands next to Kate. "Dad, this is Jethro, we've been dating for a little over eight months. Jet, this is my dad, John Todd."

Jethro extends his hand to the leader of the Todd family and smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, and you have quite the daughter."

John shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you as well, and thank you, she is something, isn't she?"

Before they can say anything else, Kate jumps in, "Is mom here?"

"Yes, she's preparing dinner, your brothers should be here in a couple hours," John says, smiling at his daughter. "Why don't we go in and settle you into your room, and see how your mother is doing?"

Kate smiles, "Sounds great."

**KIBBS**

She never thought she'd be in this room again. It has gone untouched since she moved out when she left for college. Once her dad closes the door to leave her and Jethro alone, she waits until she hears his footsteps descend the staircase.

She falls on to the bed, and puts her head in her hands, "Ugh! He hates you!"

"What?"

Kate looks up at her boyfriend, "My dad. He hates you."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a profiler, Jethro," Kate reminds him. "His body language, his hesitation to shake your hand, his 'matter of fact' tone of voice when you complemented him on having 'quite the daughter'…he doesn't even know you and already he hates you."

Jethro kneels in front of Kate and places his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a loving kiss. After he pulls away, he grabs Kate's hands. "This is only day one of us being here, I have six more days to make him love me as much as you do. Relax, Katie."

Kate's face softens and she leans in and kisses him once more, "No one can love you as much as I do; it's not possible."

**KIBBS**

Down in the kitchen, John paces the floor and tells his wife, Lorraine, about Kate's guest. "He's got to be at least ten years her senior, Lor! He's an _experienced_ man."

Lorraine stops stirring the pasta long enough to turn to her husband, "Katie is a smart girl; she wouldn't get herself into something she couldn't handle, John."

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's _him_. What if he's married with children of his own and leading my baby on? She's the one who's going to get hurt in the end."

"John, please," Lorraine says, thinking back to the last time Kate brought someone home, "Don't ruin this for her. She's told me a little bit about him during our phone calls, and he sounds wonderful. Don't make this visit like the last time. We were lucky she even brought him considering the last time she brought a man home."

"What has she told you about him?" John asks, never liking that he's been left out of anything.

"He's a wonderful man, he cares for her, shows her everyday how much he loves her, treats her like a princess, and has family values," she answers, "This is the first time I've heard love in Kate's voice when she talks about her boyfriend. He's different, John. Give him a chance-Lord knows that's what I'm doing."

"What are you doing, Mom?" Kate asks, walking into the kitchen. Her mother turns around and her smile takes up the largest part of her face.

"Baby, I missed you!" her mother says, closing the distance between them, Kate returns her mother's hug and smiles.

"I missed you too, mom," she says, after their greeting, Kate turns to Jethro, "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jethro."

Lorraine holds her hand out and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jethro. Kate's told me so much about you."

Taking the older woman's hand in his, he smiles, "Likewise. Kate speaks very highly of you; I can see why Kate's so beautiful."

Kate raises her eyebrows and looks at Jethro, _really? Sucking up to my mom?_

Lorraine giggles, "You're sweet."

Gibbs smiles and turns to Kate, "You hear that? I'm sweet."

Kate shakes her head and smiles. She was right…this was gonna be a long week….


End file.
